LIES
by charismaticgirl
Summary: Seharusnya aku pergi selagi ada kesempatan, tapi aku memilih untuk menetap dan jatuh lebih dalam lagi.. Jatuh terlalu dalam sampai-sampai tidak ada jalan keluar dan aku perlahan-lahan terbunuh oleh perasaan ini.. [ KaiSoo ] [Kai x D.O ] [Kyungsoo x Jongin ] [BL] [Lemon] [slight ChanSoo ] [slight SeBaek ] [ Hunhan ] [ ChanBaek]
1. Chapter 1

"Ini kopi mu, tuan Kim," jemari lentik pelayan pribadi itu meletakkan piring kecil dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang mengepul didalamnya, "Apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan, tuan?"

Sang majikan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, terimakasih, Kyungsoo. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Pelayan bermata bulat itu tak henti-henti menyuguhkan senyumannya bahkan saat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dihadapan majikannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Mata sang majikan terus melekat kepada pelayan pribadi bertubuh mungil yang semakin menjauh.

Ia lalu mengangkat cangkirnya dan menghirup aroma kopi hitam kesukaannya sebelum menyesapnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati tanpa ingin membuat bibirnya melepuh dan merusak pagi hari nan tenangnya.

\- - LIES - -

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari memakaikan jas ke tubuh tuannya, megangumi pria sibuk itu dalam diam.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Sang pelayan pribadi mencoba untuk menahan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya, "Kau terlihat sangat tampan, tuan," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan tulus dari lidah Kyungsoo, hatinya berdebar semakin kuat saat sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir majikannya.

"Terimakasih, soo. Oh, dan berhentilah memanggilku tuan, yah walaupun aku menyukainya, tapi kau sudah lama bekerja untukku, panggil saja aku Jongin,"

Kyungsoo tertegun, mata bulatnya semakin melebar, "T-Tapi, itu kurang sopan.."

"Turuti perkataanku, soo,"

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku apa?"

Sang pelayan menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya, "J-Jongin.." lidahnya kini mengecap rasa asing dari menyebut nama majikannya di hadapannya, sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum gemas melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah sambil mengucapkan namanya dengan malu-malu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Soo. Kau pasti punya pacar,"

Kyungsoo menatap mata elang yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya, "Ah, iya, aku punya." "Dia sangat beruntung, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya? kau masih saja canggung padahal kau sudah bekerja padaku cukup lama," Jongin tersenyum lembut kepada pelayan pribadinya.

 _Bohong.._

Sang pelayan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada yang menarik dari kisahku.. Kurasa kau tidak akan tertarik," hatinya terasa sedikit nyeri akibat perkataannya sendiri.

Apa yang menarik dari kisah cinta yang kau karang sendiri? Apalagi saat kau berkhayal bahwa majikanmu adalah pacarmu. Menyedihkan.

"Tuan- maksudku, Jongin, kau harus berangkat sekarang," Kyungsoo kini tengah merapikan setelan yang dikenakan Jongin, menghilangkan kerutan-kerutan pada permukaan jas nya dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak, Soo," Lelaki yang lebih tinggi lalu mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan pembantu pribadinya dengan wajah merah yang hampir menyaingi tomat.

Kyungsoo sedikit terengah karena detak jantungnya yang kelewat cepat. Itu selalu terjadi saat ia ada di dekat tuannya. Bukan lancang, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar telah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin, majikannya sendiri, yang mana menjadi alasannya untuk terus menutupi perasaannya untuk lelaki itu. Kyungsoo masih tau diri.

Bukan uang yang ia harapkan, bukan tahta yang ia harapkan, melihat Jongin tersenyum karenanya saja sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk mati dalam kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar sang pemilik rumah, aroma maskulin langsung menguar memenuhi paru-parunya. Jongin selalu meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan berantakan dan Kyungsoo bingung apakah ia harus bersyukur atau malah menggerutu. Tapi ia memilih untuk bersyukur, bersyukur karena setiap hari ia bisa menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk membersihkan kamar majikannya yang beraroma persis seperti tubuhnya. Terkadang Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan dirinya dalam dekapan Jongin. Aroma memabukkan itu terus mengalir dalam saluran pernapasannya, ia bisa membayangkan hangatnya tubuh Jongin dan otot-otot pada tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

 _Sudahlah.._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan segera mengembalikan barang-barang yang berserakan di tempat tidur majikannya ke tempat yang seharusnya sebelum ia mulai melipat bedcover dan membereskan sprei.

\- - LIES - -

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau harus makan. Biar kubuatkan, kau mau makan apa?" lelaki dengan tubuh jangkung itu tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Sang pelayan tertawa sedikit, "Chanyeol, aku ini pelayan, bukan tuan rumah, seharusnya kau tidak melayani aku," ucapnya sambil duduk dan minum segelas air.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mau?" entah darimana datangnya sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur goreng diatasnya, tapi yang jelas sang koki pribadi itu telah menyodorkan masakannya kepada Kyungsoo, "Habiskan atau aku akan marah,"

Pelayan pribadi Jongin itu lalu tertawa kembali, "Keras kepala," ia berusaha memukul kepala Chanyeol, namun tidak berhasil bahkan setelah ia menjinjitkan kakinya. "Kau tidak bisa memukulku, pendek," goda Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu kini manyun. "Cepat habiskan sebelum Jongin kembali," ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu lalu mulai memakan masakan buatan Chanyeol.

"Hei, caplang, terimakasih ya makanannya. Yah walaupun rasanya tidak terlalu enak," canda Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol. Ia meringis. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun untuk pelanggan yang tidak bayar," balas Chanyeol dengan serigai.

"Kyungsoo!"

Lelaki mungil itu terkisap dan segera lari meninggalkan dapur untuk mendatangi majikannya yang baru saja pulang kerja. Suara Jongin membuatnya lupa akan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Ya, tuan- maksudku, Jongin" ia langsung menolong Jongin untuk membuka jas dan dasi nya. Saat-saat yang membuatnya merasa seperti istri Jongin. "Tolong siapkan air hangat, aku ingin berendam." "Baiklah," sahut Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan simpul pada dasi majikannya.

Mata Jongin menatap bibir tebal nan lembab itu dengan lekat, warnanya sungguh menggoda. Sudah lama ia ingin mencicipinya, dan tanpa sadar ia memang tengah melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang sekarang membeku di hadapannya.

Pelayan pribadi yang tadinya terkejut justru memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Jongin melanjutkan aksinya.

Ini bukan yang pertamakali untuk keduanya, terkadang Jongin mudah terbawa suasana. Ia bahkan pernah hampir meniduri Kyungsoo kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya sampai bibir hati sang pelayan sedikit membengkak dan basah. Keduanya terengah dan sibuk mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air nya.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan lengan Jongin dari pinggangnya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi.

Seharusnya ia pergi selagi ada kesempatan, tapi ia memilih untuk menetap dan jatuh lebih dalam lagi kedalam pesona Kim Jongin, ia bahkan membiarkan Jongin mendorongnya lebih jauh kedalam permainannya. Bagi Kyungsoo, perasaan ini terlalu memabukkan, ia rela membiarkan Jongin mencium dan menyentuhnya tanpa ada ikatan atau kepastian diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo sudah buta.

.  
.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah sekarang, "Sedikit keatas, Soo." Ia mengangguk walaupun Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya, kedua tangan mungilnya yang halus terus menggosok-gosok bagian belakang leher dan punggung majikannya. Entah Jongin yang senang menggodanya atau apa, tapi ia selalu meminta pelayan pribadinya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membuat warna wajah Kyungsoo berubah memerah, dan ini adalah contoh terburuk, meminta Kyungsoo untuk menggosok punggungnya selagi Jongin berendam. Iya, berendam, tanpa busana tentunya. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mencegah kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo untuk tidak keluyuran di tubuh majikannya.

Kyungsoo baik-baik saja selama hanya ia yang bisa menyentuh majikannya seperti ini.

"Soo, cuci rambutku juga,"

Ia tersenyum mendengar permintaan Jongin dan mengambil botol shampoo. "Bagaimana keadaan di kantor?" tanyanya sambil jemarinya memijat-mijat kepala Jongin yang sudah tertutup busa, pijatan lembut namun kuat. "Bagus. Ada perusahaan baru yang mau bekerjasama, ayo makan diluar bersamaku saat mereka menandatangani kontrak."

Seketika Kyungsoo melayang, ia mengangguk penuh kebahagiaan, "Baiklah!" jawabnya. Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar suara pelayan pribadinya yang terdengar sangat bersemangat.

 _Sungguh menggemaskan_

Tangan besar Jongin meraih tangan mungil yang tengah memijat kepalanya. "Kenapa?". Sang majikan menggeleng sambil terus menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo, "Kau mencuci piring, membersihkan ruangan dan segalanya, tapi tanganmu sehalus ini?"

Kyungsoo bersemu, "Aku selalu merawat kulitku.." jawabnya. Jongin tersenyum, "Bisakah kau merawat kulitku juga?". Ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, "Ah, tapi kulitmu kelihatannya baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil terus menikmati sentuhan majikannya. "Kulitmu lembut dan putih. Aku selalu bekerja di kantor, tapi kulitku tak juga berubah warna.."

Lelaki bermata bulat itu tertawa kecil, "Kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan kulit _tan_ mu, Jongin"

Jujur ia tak sadar saat mengatakannya, dan ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Maksudku, kulit yang _tan_ memberikan kesan yang lebih _manly_ , bukan? Kulit putih membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan.."

Kyungsoo membeku saat Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada punggung tangannya, "Tapi aku suka" bisiknya, sayang sang pemilik tangan tidak dapat mendengarnya.

\- - LIES - -

Mempunyai majikan seperti Jongin terkadang membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus jujur atau terus menyembunyikan perasaannya. Entah Kyungsoo yang terlalu berharap atau Jongin yang memang memberi harapan, tapi perlakuannya sungguh membuat Kyungsoo melayang. Ia ingat majikannya pernah berpesan untuk tidak pergi terlalu jauh darinya, Jongin bahkan terkadang membawa Kyungsoo ke kantornya.

"Ini enak. Kau memang hebat, Chanyeol," puji Jongin sambil mengunyah potongan daging panggang buatan juru masak pribadinya. "Coba ini," ia menyodorkan sepotong daging panggang yang telah ia tancapkan pada sebuah garpu kepada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merasa darahnya mulai mendidih kala menyaksikan majikannya menyuapi Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, buatkan satu porsi lagi untuk Kyungsoo"

Mata bulat itu melebar, "T-Tidak! Aku.. tidak lapar, aku masih kenyang."

 _Kenapa kau menolak masakanku tapi kau menerima suapan Jongin?_

"Ini dia, Kyungie," ucap Chanyeol dengan manis seraya menyodorkan satu porsi daging panggang kepada Kyungsoo. Sekarang giliran Jongin yang mulai memanas, "Cepat habiskan dan bantu aku dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaanku."

Lelaki mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

 _Aneh. Ada apa dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol?_

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menurut dan mengangguk kepada Jongin. Dibandingkan pelayan, Kyungsoo mungkin lebih cocok jika disebut sebagai asisten pribadi yang serbaguna.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan lelaki manis didepannya yang tengah memakan masakannya. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi tembamnya dan Chanyeol lah yang pertama menemukannya, jadi ia yang berhak menjadikan Kyungsoo pacarnya- setidaknya begitulah fikir Chanyeol- Ia yang mengenalkan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin dan menyarankan untuk menjadikannya pelayan. Tapi apa daya seorang Park Chanyeol yang hanya seorang juru masak pribadi dibandingkan kuasa seorang Kim Jongin, sang pemilik rumah bak istana ini?

"Jongin, saham perusahaanmu mengalami kenaikan!" seru Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai menghitung. Meja dihadapannya sekarang dipenuhi berbagai dokumen, alat tulis dan kalkulator, oh jangan lupakan Jongin yang baru saja tersentak dari tidurnya karena pekikan Kyungsoo. "Astaga! Apa kau tertidur? Maafkan aku.."

Dan disana terpampang kelemahan Jongin. Wajah penuh rasa bersalah dari Do Kyungsoo. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, mata bulatnya mengiba dan bibir hatinya mengerucut. Ia tidak tau kenapa Kyungsoo sangat takut membuatnya marah, toh Jongin juga tidak pernah menghukum siapapun, tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia sungguh menyukai ekspresi itu, terlalu menyukainya sampai-sampai selangkangannya menghangat.

Jongin tertawa lembut, "Tak apa. Biar ku lihat," ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dari tangan Kyungsoo, senyumnya melebar, "Kau sungguh pintar." Sebagai imbalan, Jongin memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kyungsoo. Terlihat jelas bahwa pelayan pribadinya itu sungguh menyukai kecupannya, jadi ia senang menggoda lelaki bermata bulat itu.

Tidak ada yang tau sampai kapan hal ini akan terus berlangsung, Kyungsoo yang mencuri-curi kesempatan dan Jongin yang terus menggodanya. Yang pasti harus ada yang berani mengungkapkan perasaannya demi mengakhiri ritual kode-kodean tarik ulur hati diantara pelayan dan majikannya, sekaligus memberi kejelasan atas hubungan mesra mereka

.  
.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

kedua pipi kyungsoo terasa terbakar, jadi ia mengambil dokumen lain dan memalingkan wajahnya dari majikannya dan mulai menghitung lagi.

Mungkin bagi pria berkulit tan itu, ciuman yang mereka lakukan hanya bentuk kasih sayangnya kepada Kyungsoo yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak, tapi bagi Kyungsoo, ciuman itu berarti dalam dan lebih dari apapun.

"Soo, apa yang kau fikir tentang dia?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan fotonya bersama seorang perempuan. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Dia cantik. Apa dia pacarmu?" kedua mata itu kini menatap wajah tampan majikannya.

Jongin terlihat berusaha menahan senyumannya, ia mengangguk pelan, "Aku sangat beruntung"

 _Tapi aku tidak.._

Sang pelayan pribadi mengangguk, "Siapa namanya? Sejak kapan kalian mulai berpacaran?" nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu antusias sampai tiada satupun yang mendengar getaran disana. Kyungsoo tahu wanita itu, ia pernah melihatnya dan Jongin bermesraan, tapi ia tak pernah menanyakannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu takut tersakiti.

Senyuman di bibir lelaki bermata elang itu melebar saat ia mulai menceritakan awal mula kisah cintanya dengan wanita anak seorang pebisnis sukses bernama Moon Geun Young.

 _Mata itu.._

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyajikan senyuman tulusnya kepada Jongin saat ini. Ia belum siap melihat lelaki pujaannya bermesraan dengan orang lain. Hatinya tersayat, batinnya menjerit. Tentu saja Jongin masih normal dan menyukai wanita, lalu apa daya yang ia punya?

"Aku sangat senang dengan hubungan kalian, kelihatannya dia perempuan yang baik dan kau bisa bekerjasama dengan perusahaan ayahnya"

 _Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini, Jongin.._

Jongin menatap pelayan pribadinya, "Terimakasih, Soo.." ucapnya, "Ini sudah malam, kau boleh pergi. Terimakasih sudah membantuku," ia hendak membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo, namun lelaki mungil itu terlihat menghindar dengan langsung berdiri.

"Soo, bolehkah kau kupanggil Hyung?"

Hati Kyungsoo semakin remuk saat ia sadar bahwa selama ini Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya. "Tentu saja,"

\- - LIES - -

Bagi Kyungsoo, hari ini terasa sangat ' _sempurna',_ Jongin menunjukkan pacar barunya kepada Kyungsoo dan membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo bermimpi indah terlalu lama hingga ia lupa akan kenyataanya.

Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut mata bulat yang kini mulai membengkak. Ia mulai menangis dalam diam setelah ia menutup pintu kamar Jongin dan belum juga berhenti sampai sekarang. Bibir tebal berbentuk hati yang gemetar itu kini merah dan hampir berdarah karena gigitan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kepalan tangannya terus memukul-mukul dadanya dengan harapan rasa sakit di hatinya akan segera hilang.

"Berhenti menangis.. Dasar cengeng.."

Ia mulai memaki dirinya sendiri, mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak salah, ialah yang salah karena terlalu berharap. Ia terlalu asyik mengejar Jongin sampai-sampai ia tak sadar akan keberadaan seorang wanita didekapan pujaan hatinya.

Segala usaha yang Kyungsoo lakukan nyatanya gagal, ia terus menangis sampai ia terlelap kelelahan, terlelap dalam rasa pedihnya.

Ia bahkan bangun kesiangan dan tak sempat menolong Jongin dengan pakaian dan tas kerjanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa matamu bengkak begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh kekhawatiran seraya terus memandangi kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat sipit, "kau menangis ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah sambil duduk di kursi di ruang makan. "Kenapa? Cintamu ditolak?" entah apa yang mendorong seorang Park Chanyeol untuk bertanya dengan sedemikian akurat, tapi ingin rasanya Kyungsoo membunuh lelaki itu karena mengingatkannya akan kejadian tadi malam. "T-Tentu saja bukan! Aku tersandung dan jatuh di tangga.. Sakit sekali," jawab Kyungsoo dan tentu saja jawaban jujurnya hanya ada di akhir kalimat.

Mata Chanyeol melebar, "Astaga, apa kau mau aku mengobatinya?"

Terkadang Kyungsoo heran dengan perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Ia benar-benar seorang pria yang baik.

"T-Tidak usah.. hanya lebam, nanti juga hilang.."

Pria jangkung dengan telinga yang lebar itu kini tengah mengompres kelopak mata Kyungsoo dengan es batu yang ia balut dengan handuk kecil, mengompres dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol.." ucap sang pelayan pribadi yang masih memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol.

Beruntung Kyungsoo tidak melihat tatapan Chanyeol pada bibir bengkaknya, mungkin lelaki mungil itu akan menampar wajahnya.

"Hey, kau tau, Jongin bilang ia akan membawa pacarnya kesini untuk makan malam. Bukankah itu hebat?" senyum Chanyeol kini hampir melebar ke kedua telinganya. Betapa tidak? Ia baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya saingannya di rumah ini untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Iya." senyum palsu itu kembali terpatri di bibir Kyungsoo.

Mungkin cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo akan belajar merelakan Jongin untuk wanita pilihannya. Lagipula perempuan itu sungguh sempurna, wajahnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang indah, cerdas dan anak dari seorang pemilik perusahaan sukses (berdasarkan cerita Jongin). Sedih rasanya jika ia membandingkan wanita itu dengan dirinya yang bahkan hanya seorang pelayan.

Dan ia bahkan merasa sedih saat membayangkan jika Jongin harus berakhir dengan upik abu seperti dirinya.

"Jongin ingin kau dan aku berpakaian rapi, ia ingin kau yang menjadi pelayan mereka,"

Penderitaan Kyungsoo belum selesai rupanya. Ia tidak yakin akan tetap kuat saat melayani Jongin dan kekasih barunya.

"Apa aku boleh menol-" "Tidak ada penolakan. Itu yang dikatakan Jongin"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, banyak alasan di otaknya yang dapat mendukung rencananya untuk tidak menjadi pelayan dua sejoli itu malam nanti, tapi sekarang sudah tidak berguna.

Jujur kepalanya pening dan matanya terasa kering, tapi apa boleh buat kalau majikannya sudah memerintahkannya.

\- - LIES - -

Malam itu sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan (bagi Kyungsoo) terpampang tepat di depan matanya, namun ia tetap tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu untuk pasangan baru itu. Lengan Jongin melingkar di pinggang langsing perempuan di sebelahnya. Ia terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari fotonya dan itu semakin membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat anggun dalam balutan dress simple berwarna peach yang berhenti diatas lututnya.

 _Bibir itu.._

Kyungsoo lalu mengantar keduanya ke ruang makan yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa agar terkesan romantis, persis seperti yang Jongin mau.

"Kau romantis sekali, Oppa," suara lembut itu mengalun lembut.

Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras saat ia menyaksikan tangan Jongin yang membelai wajah perempuan itu.

 _Pipi itu.._

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau bawakan makanannya? Kurasa perempuan cantikku sudah lapar"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum pergi untuk mengambil makanan pembuka yang telah dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang sehat, apa kau mau aku gantikan?" pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dijawab oleh gelengan lemah dari sang pelayan.

Sebenarnya masih banyak pelayan lain di rumah ini, tapi yang paling Jongin percaya hanya Kyungsoo, dan jika Jongin ingin ia menyaksikan kencannya dengan kekasih barunya, Kyungsoo akan melakukannya. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Jongin, bahkan jika ia harus tersiksa karenanya.

.  
.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo meletakkan piring-piring berisi makanan di atas meja dengan lembut, tanpa suara. "Manisnya, siapa namamu?" tanya si perempuan sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Sang pelayan tersenyum, "D-Do Kyungsoo.." jawabnya. "Suaramu bagus sekali, Kyungsoo." Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan saat ini, senang atau sedih karena pujian itu datang dari kekasih Jongin, sayangnya ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. "Terimakasih.. aku izin kembali ke dapur,"

Usai melayani pasangan yang tengah merayakan _anniversary_ nya, Kyungsoo kini duduk dengan wajah datar di kursi di dapur, memandang kosong lurus kedepan sedangkan Chanyeol terus memandanginya, "Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya. Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tangan besar Chanyeol kini membalut tangan mungil sang pelayan. Tangan Kyungsoo memang dingin, tapi bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan,

 _Aku takut mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.._

Ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dengan wanita itu dan mereka tengah membicarakan pernikahan dengan sebuah kotak cincin di tangan Jongin. Rasanya Kyungsoo mulai gila sekarang.

"Aku sangat senang mereka akan segera menikah.."

Ya, Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah gila.

"Menikah?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sungguh aneh bagi Jongin untuk mengambil keputusan untuk berkomitmen secepat itu, mengingat majikan mereka bukanlah tipe yang terburu-buru. Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun air mata yang mengalir di pipinya berkata yang sebaliknya.

Lelaki jangkung itu buru-buru menghapus cairan bening yang mulai membasahi pipi bulat Kyungsoo, "Soo.. Kau menyukai Jongin ya?". Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis di dada bidang sang koki, membiarkan tangan besar nan hangat membelai rambutnya penuh sayang.

Chanyeol yang semula mengira bahwa cinta Jongin kepada Kyungsoo telah usai, sekarang menyadari kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo ternyata menyukai Jongin. Keduanya kasmaran, namun tidak ada satupun yang mampu mengalahkan ego nya untuk mengakui perasaannya, dan keputusan Jongin malah memperkeruh suasana.

"Soo.. Jongin bukan tipe yang mengambil keputusan secepat itu, kau tahu 'kan?" sang juru masak mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, tapi pria mungil itu terus saja menangis, "Malam itu kau menangis karena Jongin juga 'kan?" ia menghela nafas dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu, tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo.

 _Kau jahat, Jongin.._

Lelaki jangkung itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala pengantin sambil terus mendekapnya erat, "Biar kuantar kau ke kamarmu, istirahatlah dan kosongkan pikiranmu, Soo.. Kau terlalu memikirkan Jongin. Semua yang kau dengar belum tentu akan terjadi.." bisiknya dengan lembut, memeluk Kyugsoo di gendongannya bak seorang bayi.

\- - LIES - -

Malam itu Kyungsoo kembali tertidur dalam tangisannya, bedanya ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Pria itu rela mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo jika ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Ia tau rasanya dicampakkan, Ia tau rasanya saat ditinggal pujaan hatimu untuk orang lain. Ia bahkan sedang mengalaminya sekarang.

Hatinya sudah berdegup sangat keras sejak hari pertama ia melihat lelaki mungil dengan mata bulat, bibir hati dan pipi yang tembam, hebatnya Chanyeol masih merasakan hal yang sama kepada Kyungsoo sampai detik ini. Persetan dengan perasaan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin atau sebaliknya, Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah dan terus berjuang sampai akhir, walaupun ia tahu, hatinya tak akan lagi berbentuk saat ia menginjak garis _finish._

Kyungsoo terlihat gusar dalam tidurnya, ia mulai merengek. "Sssh.. Tenanglah.." Chanyeol mengecup lembut dahi Kyungsoo sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung namja manis itu sampai ia kembali tenang, walaupun ia sempat kaget waktu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya, sangat erat sampai-sampai lelaki jangkung itu harus berbaring disamping Kyungsoo.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol sangat ingin mencium bibir merekah milik Kyungsoo. Bibirnya sungguh menggoda, jelas saja Jongin suka menciumi pelayan pribadinya, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin lancang seperti Jongin.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terbangun dengan mata bengkak namun tidak separah kemarin malam. "Jangan kucek matamu.." ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusap kelopak mata lelaki mungil itu dengan sangat lembut. Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat seperti biasanya dan tidak terdengar seperti baru bangun tidur, justru terdengar seperti orang kelelahan. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanya jangkung itu hanya tersenyum, "Bagaimana tidurmu?" tangan besar itu kini merapikan poni Kyungsoo. Ia merasa lega saat Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku tidur dengan nyenyak.. Terimakasih, banyak Chanyeol..". Suara lembut itu terdengar sungguh indah di telinga seorang Park Chanyeol, "Tidak, itu bukan apa-apa," sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Ucapan terimakasih dari Kyungsoo bak siraman air es di siang hari yang langsung membuatnya merasa segar. "Astaga! Jongin!"

Baru saja Chanyeol merasa bahagia dengan momen mereka di pagi hari, sekarang Kyungsoo kembali menyebut-nyebut nama itu. "A-Aku akan membantu Jongin. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Chanyeol!" pekik lelaki mungil itu yang langsung lari keluar kamar tanpa memikirkan penampilannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat.." Jantung Kyungsoo kini berpacu dengan deru nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Youngie tadi membantuku. Apa kau lihat Chanyeol? Dia menghilang," tanya Jongin, wajahnya terlihat lebih berseri pagi ini (menurut Kyungsoo). "D-Dia.. Tidak.. Mungkin dia ada acara penting yang mendadak," pelayan pribadi itu terbata dan membuat Jongin tertawa kecil, "Mandilah dan tata rambutmu," tangannya membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan. "B-Baik, maafkan aku.."

\- - LIES - -

Kini Kyungsoo kembali ke rutinitasnya, ia beranjak masuk ke kamar Jongin dan mulai merapikan ruangan yang terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Ia bahkan menemukan baju dan dalaman wanita berserakan di lantai. Aroma yang berpendar di ruangan itu membisikkan aktivitas yang terjadi tadi malam. Seks. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis lagi, tapi matanya benar-benar terasa kering, berkedip saja sudah membuat matanya perih. Ada sesuatu yang menggumpal di tenggorokannya dan dadanya sesak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo membeku mendengar suara perempuan yang berasal dari belakangnya. "Aku.. Membereskan kamar tuan Kim.." jawabnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. "Apa Jongin mengizinkanmu untuk masuk seperti itu?". Hati Kyungsoo nyeri saat melihat wanita itu mengenakan kemeja Jongin, "I-Iya, dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa hanya saya yang diizinkan untuk membereskan kamarnya..". Moon Geun Young mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, tolong bereskan dengan cepat, aku harus mandi dan berangkat"

Setelah kekasih Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. "Jongin sudah keterlaluan..". Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, entah sejak kapan ia ada disana. Pelayan pribadi itu hanya tersenyum miris. Sulit rasanya untuk kembali tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum saat seseorang baru saja menerbangkan dan menjatuhkan tubuhmu dari ketinggian. "Soo.." Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat pucat sekarang. "Soo.." panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Kyungsoo, ia terkisap saat merasakan betapa tingginya suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. "C-Chan.. Yeol..". Lelaki jangkung itu segera mendekap Kyungsoo saat ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau terlalu sibuk mengejarnya sampai-sampai kau tidak melihat keberadaanku disisimu," Chanyeol kembali mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, setelah menidurkan dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dikamarnya. "Jadilah milikku.. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu.." bisiknya lembut dan tersenyum miris.

"Halo?! Apa ada orang?!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan segera bangkit untuk menghampiri sang pemilik suara. Ia tidak mengenali suara itu, tapi suaranya terdengar sangat dekat, mungkin hanya beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Oh! Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kedua mata Chanyeol menatap lelaki mungil bertubuh kurus di hadapannya, rambutnya berwarna coklat agak terang, mata sipit, hidungnya mungil dan bibir merah natural yang tipis, ia memakai tas di punggungnya. "Siapa kau? Apa kau selalu memasuki rumah orang seperti itu?" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit marah dan curiga.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, sepupu Jongin, kau pasti pelayan disini, tolong bawakan tas ku. Berat sekali.." lelaki mungil itu langsung melemparkan tas besarnya kearah Chanyeol yang dengan sergap menangkapnya, "Jongin dan sepupunya sama saja.." gerutunya dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Kau sebaiknya tidak berisik, ada yang sedang sakit. Ikuti aku ke kamarmu," ucap Chanyeol yang langsung berjalan kearah sebuah kamar yang dikhususkan untuk tamu. "Aku akan tidur di kamar Jongin." Lelaki jangkung itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terserah kau saja"

Usai mengurus 'penyusup' bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol langsung kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo dengan sebaskom air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres dahi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.  
.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kehabisan kata-kata dan akal, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa dilarang, keras kepala. Ia bahkan rela kelelahan dan tersiksa karena harus menyaksikan pujaan hatinya bermesraan dengan orang lain, sampai sakit dan pingsan hanya untuk Jongin.

Ia terus memandangi wajah damai sang pelayan pribadi, setiap inci dari wajahnya benar-benar adalah hasil karya Tuhan yang paling indah. Chanyeol benar-benar harus meminta Jongin untuk meliburkan Kyungsoo sampai ia siuman dan ia bersedia menggantikan Kyungsoo sekaligus menjadi koki pribadi. Bidadari nya butuh istirahat.

"Hey, pelayan, aku lapar. Ayo buatkan aku makanan.. atau antar aku ke koki pribadi Jongin," suara itu lagi. Suara cempreng si penyusup. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, dimana Baekhyun memasukkan kepalanya. Lelaki jangkung itu segera menghampirinya dan keluar bersama Baekhyun, "Sudah kubilang jangan berisik, kenapa kau malah teriak-teriak di dalam kamarnya.." omel Chanyeol setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku lapar dan aku tidak bisa masak.. kau mau aku menghancurkan dapurnya? Eh! Aduh! Sakit! Lepas, dasar rasaksa bodoh!" racau namja bertubuh mungil itu kala Chanyeol menyeretnya dengan memegangi lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau makan apa?" pertanyaan sang koki pribadi terdengar tidak niat, ia benar-benar jengkel dengan kelakuan bocah ini, kalau saja Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa Jongin, ia mungkin sudah menghancurkan lelaki pendek ini dengan menginjaknya. "Hm.. Aku mau kimchi jjigae," sahut Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

 _Tampan.._

"Kau belum memberitahu aku namamu, tuan rasaksa." Chanyeol hampir saja melempar panci yang sedang ia gunakan kalau saja ia tidak menahan diri. _Anak ini cerewet sekali_ . "Apa untungnya bagiku kalau kau tau namaku?". "Yasudah, aku panggil kau raksasa bertelinga besar. Jadi, kau ini pelayan atau koki? atau pelayan dan koki? Kau pelayan tapi bisa memasak, kau ini hebat juga. Siapa lelaki yang berbaring di kamar tadi? Apa dia pelayan dan koki juga? Kenapa dia sakit? Bukankah harusnya kau membawa dia ke rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan genggaman tangannya pada sebuah sendok sup dari kayu, "Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau diam?" untuk sejenak Chanyeol punya fikiran untuk menaruh racun kedalam makanan anak ini. "Cih, aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa malah marah begitu.." dagu Baekhyun kini ia senderkan ke meja makan di hadapannya, bibirnya mengerucut sambil terus memperhatikan sang koki tampan. Akhirnya ia memilih diam daripada harus terus diomeli Chanyeol.

"Ini." ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin sambil meletakkan semangkuk kimchi jjigae, nasi dan lauk lainnya. "Wah! Sepertinya enak!" lelaki mungil itu buru-buru memgambil sendok dan mencicipi masakan Chanyeol, "Enak!". "Lebih enak kalau kau makan tanpa berbicara. Aku akan ada di kamar tadi kalau kau butuh sesuatu,"

Dan Chanyeol langsung menyesali perkataannya. Hampir tiap menit Baekhyun datang dan memintanya melakukan sesuatu, menyalakan _video game,_ mengantarnya ke kamar mandi dan bahkan meminta Chanyeol untuk membuat bantalnya menjadi empuk. "Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan tidak gentar. "Kalau aku beritahu, maukah kau menutup mulutmu dan diam disini?" peluh kini membasahi dahi Chanyeol karena harus bolak-balik melayani permintaan konyol Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum dengan polos sambil mengangguk. "Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan ada dimana-mana kalau kau membutuhkanku," gerutunya sambil terengah.

"Chanyeol, kau tampan"

Urat-urat Chanyeol terasa sedikit merenggang karena ucapan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa berlama-lama karena harus menjaga Kyungsoo- _nya_. "Terimakasih,"

\- - LIES - -

"Kyungsoo!"  
Panggil Jongin sambil melepas sepatunya, alih-alih Kyungsoo yang datang, justru Chanyeol yang menghampirinya diikuti seorang laki-laki mugil yang tersenyum lebar. "Dimana Kyungsoo? dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin terlihat jengkel saat ia melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang tengah menunjukkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang rapi, "Kau pasti melarikan diri lagi.." dengus Jongin.

Ya, sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah jika kau tiba-tiba menemukan Baekhyun di rumahmu. Hobi nya adalah melarikan diri dari rumah, biasanya karena uang jajannya kurang atau setelah diomeli orangtuanya. Biasanya Baekhyun lari ke rumah sahabatnya, Sehun, mungkin anak itu sudah muak dengan kelakuan kekanakan Baekhyun dan tidak lagi menerima pangungsian.

"Kyungsoo sakit. Jangan potong gajinya, biar aku yang gantikan." ucap Chanyeol sambil membantu Jongin mencopot jas nya. Aneh rasanya saat tiba-tiba pelayan mungil nan menggemaskan mu berubah menjadi raksasa seperti Chanyeol. Biasanya Jongin akan meminta ciuman selamat datang dari pelayan pribadinya, tapi melihat ukuran tubuh Chanyeol saja sudah membuatnya muak.

"Sakit? Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku?!" Jongin langsung mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol, menatapnya penuh amarah dan kekecewaan. Ia seharusnya menjaga Kyungsoo. "Apa pedulimu? Urusi saja perusahaanmu," lelaki jangkung itu menarik tangan Jongin dari kerahnya, matanya mengikuti langkah cepat Jongin yang berlari ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Jangan ganggu dia.."

Tapi Jongin tidak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol dan malah duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih belum siuman, tangannya menyentuh dahi pelayan pribadinya sejenak sebelum ia menelfon dokter pribadinya.

"Kau seharusnya bilang padaku, Soo.." jemari Jongin kini membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo, memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah karena telah memaksanya untuk menjadi pelayan pada _anniversary_ Jongin dan kekasihnya kemarin malam. _Kyungsoo pasti kurang istirahat_ , pikir Jongin. "Nn.. C-Chan.. Yeol.. Pusing..". Lelaki berkulit eksotis itu sedikit tertegun saat nama yang Kyungsoo panggil bukan namanya, "Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang," ia merasa lebih bersalah lagi saat kedua mata mereka bertemu tanpa mengetahui kenapa ia merasa sangat amat bersalah. Ya, ia tahu Kyungsoo jatuh sakit karenanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di mata Kyungsoo yang membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. "J-Jongin, kau sudah pulang.. Apa kau mau aku siapkan air untuk berendam?" bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, Kyungsoo masih saja bersikeras untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pelayan pribadi Jongin. "Tidak, Soo. Tetaplah berbaring," pria berkulit tan itu memegangi pundak Kyungsoo, mencegah lelaki mungil itu untuk bangkit. "Dokternya sudah datang," suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. "Tolong periksa dia," perintah Jongin yang bangkit dari posisinya supaya sang dokter bisa memeriksa Kyungsoo.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu sempat protes dengan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak mau diperiksa, tapi dengan paksaan Jongin dan Chanyeol, ia akhirnya menyerah.

"Jangan bekerja sampai kau benar-benar pulih, aku tidak akan memotong gajimu dan Chanyeol tidak perlu menggantikanmu," titah Jongin kepada lelaki mungil yang masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya, sebelum menengok ke arah Chanyeol, "Dan Chanyeol, tolong masak bubur untuk Kyungsoo. Kau harus minum obatmu, Hyung." Cara Jongin memanggilnya sekarang sungguh membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih buruk. "Perutku tidak enak, aku tidak bisa makan..". Jongin memilih diam daripada harus terus beradu mulut dengan hyung nya, ia terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo sambil membelai rambutnya. Perhatian yang Jongin berikan sekarang membuat kepala Kyungsoo semakin pening memikirkan maksud dari perhatiannya. Dongsaeng macam apa yang mengkhawatirkan Hyung nya secara berlebihan? Dongsaeng macam apa yang membelai rambut Hyung nya sambil memandangnya seperti itu?

Beruntung Chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkan keduanya, jadi ia tidak perlu menonton adegan yang jelas akan memicu emosinya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak enak badan?" tangan Jongin kini membelai pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang tidak ada penolakan. Lagipula aku baru merasa tidak enak badan pagi ini..". "Tidak ada penolakan bukan berarti kau harus memaksakan diri, Hyung.."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya, terlalu banyak beban di fikirannya, ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri dari semua ini. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa pergi dari Jongin. Kyungsoo seperti tersihir sejak pertama kali mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata elang nan tajam milik Jongin. Entah mantera apa yang Jongin gunakan hingga Kyungsoo tak berdaya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit dalam keheningan, Chanyeol kembali datang ke kamar itu membawa sebuah nampan dengan semangkuk bubur diatasnya dan segelas air. "Terimakasih," Jongin mengambil mangkuk itu dan sendok, "Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus makan," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan sesendok bubur hangat itu kepada Kyungsoo yang semakin bingung dengan perlakuan Jongin kepadanya. Seperti bisa membaca fikiran Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sedikit, "Jongin, mandilah dan ganti bajumu, biar aku yang suapi Kyungsoo," ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin terlalu lama melihat Jongin, ia tahu lelaki mungil itu semakin tersiksa karenanya. "Satu suapan dan aku akan ganti baju," paksa Jongin yang terus memperhatikan bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir yang biasanya terlihat begitu sehat dan merona, kini terlihat pucat dan kering, ingin rasanya Jongin melumat bibir itu untuk mengembalikan kelembabannya. Ia tersenyum saat Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya dan memakan buburnya. Jongin lalu menyerahkan mangkuk dan sendok itu kepada Chanyeol, "aku akan kembali," ia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sebelum pergi.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya, tentunya dengan berbagai perlawanan dan alasan yang ia buat supaya Chanyeol berhenti memaksanya makan, tapi ia menelan obatnya dengan segera. "Aku ingin berhenti.." bisik Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang koki pribadi, tangan besar itu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan tangan yang lain mendekapnya, "Kau serius? Lalu kau mau bekerja sebagai apa nanti?" pertanyaan Chanyeol mendapatkan kedikan bahu dari lelaki mungil itu, "Aku harus pergi dari sini.. Terlalu sakit."

Lelaki jangkung itu menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya, "Maukah kau membiarkan aku menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung sekarang. _Apa yang ia bicarakan?_

Belum sempat bertanya atau bahkan mencerna omongan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan bibir yang sekarang menempel di bibirnya. _Hangat._ Ia memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Sebuah ciuman lembut nan singkat sebelum keduanya kembali bertatapan.

"Do Kyungsoo.. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu.. Jadilah kekasihku,"

Tangan pria berkulit tan -yang sedaritadi menonton adegan mesra Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol- mengepal, amarahnya memuncak.

 _Pengkhianatan macam apa ini?_

.

.

.  
.

TBC

* * *

Yhaa pengkhianatan? kamu aja pengkhianat Jong erelelelele~ Gimana coba tuh? pengkhianat yang dikhianati *eak


	6. Chapter 6

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyimpan rasa kepadaku?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka. Bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah senyuman miris, "Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu.." tangan besarnya membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang, ".. Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau menolak aku, kita masih bisa menjadi teman seperti biasanya."

 _Terlalu lama.._

"Pabo, kenapa kau menunggu sangat lama?". Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar saat Kyungsoo mengatakan itu sambil menarik kedua telinga Chanyeol, lelaki mungil itu tersenyum lebar dan bahkan tertawa. Ia rindu melihat dan mendengar tawa Kyungsoo, jelas saja, Kyungsoo menjadi pemurung sejak Jongin mulai berani membawa kekasihnya ke rumah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Maaf," titahnya. Ia membeku saat Kyungsoo memeluknya, lalu membiarkan tangan hangatnya membelai surai hitam lelaki mungil yang kini ada dalam dekapannya, "Jadi, apa aku diterima?". Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya, "Kau.. Diterima.."

 _Maaf._

Chanyeol bangkit dari kasur Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan dekapan eratnya kepada sang pelayan, ia mulai berjingkrak kegirangan dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli meski harus memeluk Chanyeol seperti koala agar tidak jatuh, "Aku sangat bahagia! Saranghae, Soo.."

"Nado saranghae, Chanyeol.."

Jongin mendengus, ada rasa nyeri yang aneh di dadanya dan ia sangat tidak suka melihat orang lain menyentuh Kyungsoo- _nya_. Terlebih lagi jika yang menyentuh Kyungsoo adalah saingannya, Chanyeol. Ia mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk dan menginterupsi keduanya sambil memasang senyuman palsu, pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Kau sudah selesai makan, Soo?"

Matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam kala melihat pria jangkung itu melepas dekapannya kepada Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya, tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan dari Kyungsoo, namun tangan mungilnya justru menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan lebih erat.

"Aku.. Sudah merasa lebih baik, aku akan mencuci mangkuknya," ucap Kyungsoo seraya bangkit dari kasur.

"Jangan!"

Kyungsoo terkisap saat Chanyeol dan Jongin mengatakannya secara bersamaan. "Setidaknya istirahatlah sampai besok," ucap Chanyeol. "Atau lebih. Mulailah bekerja saat kau benar-benar pulih, Soo," sambung Jongin, "Untuk sementara, biar Chanyeol yang mencuci piringnya," tambah lelaki berkulit tan itu. Ia benar-benar harus menyingkirkan makhluk rasaksa ini.

 _Licik.._

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku akan mencucinya. Aku segera kembali," ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dengan tidak memperdulikan aura kegelapan yang mulai menguar dari tubuh Jongin. Wajah lelaki bermata bulat itu kini merah sempurna, Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya didepan Jongin. Di depan pujaan hatinya. "Aku baru ingat kalau Baekhyun bilang ia membutuhkanmu, Chan" ujar Jongin sambil menyeringai dalam hati. "Baiklah," rahang Chanyeol mengeras, ia tahu ini bagian dari rencana Jongin untuk menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo, ya setidaknya posisinya unggul karena Kyungsoo sudah menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan garang, merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak menolak ciuman dari si telinga lebar. Ia mendengus dan tertawa renyah, "Apa-apaan itu?" di nada bicara Jongin terdengar jelas adanya kekesalan. "Apanya?" Kyungsoo justru bertanya balik dan berbaring dengan santai. "Kenapa kau biarkan dia menciummu?" tanya Jongin dengan rahang yang mengeras, ia bahkan tidak sudi menyebut nama koki pribadinya.

 _Cemburu?_

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kekasihku sendiri menciumku?"

Jongin tertohok. _Kekasih?_. Jadi selama ini Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Jadi Chanyeol adalah jawaban pertanyaan Jongin waktu itu? Park Chanyeol yang ia anggap saingannya selama ini? Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau bercerita tentang hubungan mereka? Kyungsoo bahkan membiarkan Jongin menciumnya berkali-kali. Apa dia tidak bahagia dengan Chanyeol?

"Ah begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku mengerti," Jongin tersenyum dengan sedikit mengancam dan _evil._ "Baguslah, sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku mengantuk,"

Mengantuk? mungkin lebih tepat disebut jengkel. Masih terlalu dini untuk memulai hari yang tidak menyenangkan, walaupun Kyungsoo merasa sedikit senang melihat Jongin marah karena ciuman Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap merasa tidak enak kepada majikannya.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo, dia sudah tidur." ucap Jongin saat berpapasan dengan sang koki.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Jongin dari ekor matanya, "Dia milikku, tolong menjauh dan berhenti membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman." Lelaki tan itu hanya terdiam dalam seringainya.

\- - LIES - -

Pagi itu Kyungsoo terbangun dalam kebahagiaan walaupun terselip sedikit rasa bersalah.

Ia mengucek matanya dengan lembut, aroma ginseng yang menggelitik indera penciumannya membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum melihat semangkuk sup ayam ginseng, segelas air, obat dan secarik kertas dari chanyeol diatas nakas.

 _Selamat pagi, Kyungie-ku. Makanlah dan minum obatmu, Saranghae_  
 _-CY-_

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis dan penuh perhatian. Lelaki bermata bulat itu lalu mulai memakan masakan buatan kekasihnya dengan lahap, Chanyeol bahkan sudah hafal betul porsi Kyungsoo. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, perutnya terisi penuh, kepalanya berhenti berdenyut dan sakit hatinya teralihkan oleh perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya.

 _Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.._

Ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam hati, setelah mandi dan bersiap, ia segera pergi ke kamar Jongin untuk membantunya seperti biasa.

"Hari ini kau ikut ke perusahaanku, banyak dokumen yang harus diselesaikan," ucap Jongin kepada lelaki mungil yang tengah memasangkan dasi di leher majikannya. Kyungsoo terlihat agak terkejut dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Soo?" panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dan segera tersenyum, "Baiklah"

 _"Kalian tahu? Tuan Kim membuat peraturan baru,"_  
 _"Aku mendengarnya kemarin, tapi apa benar?"_  
 _"Iya, benar"_  
 _"Jadi, orang yang bekerja di rumahnya dilarang pacaran?"_  
 _"Ya, dia bilang, urusan pekerjaan tidak boleh disatukan dengan cinta. Supaya yang bekerja di rumahnya menjadi lebih fokus"_  
 _"Tidak adil.."_

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar dari beberapa pelayan wanita kala Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, terimakasih untuk sarapannya. Enak sekali," kedua mata bulat itu berbinar-binar dengan sangat indah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Apapun untuk Kyungie ku. Kau mau kemana? rapi sekali," tanyanya dengan tangan yang mulai mengelus pipi gembil Kyungsoo. "Jongin menyuruhku ikut ke kantor.." bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu mengerucut. Kalau boleh jujur, ingin rasanya Chanyeol memukul wajah Jongin, baru kemarin ia bilang kepada Jongin untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo-nya, tapi sekarang?. "Begitu ya, hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan merindukanmu," Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit dipaksa dan mengecup bibir sintal Kyungsoo. Bukan bermaksud untuk berlebihan, tapi ketika Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke kantornya, itu berarti mereka akan pulang larut.

"Apa Jongin sudah pergi?" tanya Baekhyun yang tengah barada dalam dekapan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang sedaritadi terus menciumi pipi dan lehernya dari belakang, membuat Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngeri karena sepertinya lelaki itu nampak agak 'ganas', "Iya, kenapa?". "Ah! Hunnie, berhenti dulu~" lelaki mungil itu merengek dan memukul kepala kekasihnya pelan. "Kau membuatku kecanduan, Bee." Baekhyun terkikik lembut, "Kau juga, Sehunnie"

Melihat adegan mesra keduanya membuat Chanyeol semakin teringat akan Kyungsoo dan mulai merindukannya, padahal Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja pergi. Ia berdehem, "Tuan-tuan, tolong ya, dilarang bermesraan di depan publik"

Mata elang Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Sirik." singkat, padat, jelas namun akurat. "Jangan begitu, Hunnie, dia belum punya pacar," bisik Baekhyun, "Chanyeol-ah, tolong buatkan sarapan untukku dan kekasih bodohku," pintanya dengan manis.

 _Manis?_

Chanyeol pasti sudah gila, dia baru saja jadian dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ia sudah mulai melirik lelaki lain. Ya, memang tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Baekhyun itu terkadang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan, walaupun bawel dan senang memerintah.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" Lelaki jangkung itu segera mengenakan celemeknya.

 _Seksi.._

"Nasi goreng! dan buatkan juga satu porsi tteokbokki, ya" Baekhyun tersenyum, mata sipitnya terus menjelajahi tubuh atletis Chanyeol. "Bee, kenapa kau tidak kabur ke apartemenku saja?" lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi, diikuti Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan lengan melingkar di leher Sehun, "Itu ide bagus, tapi aku tau kau tidak akan membiarkanku meninggalkan kasur," lelaki mungil itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Bukankah kau suka bercinta denganku?". "Sst! diamlah!" wajah Baekhyun memerah hebat karena pertanyaan bodoh Sehun, ia lalu menampar pipi kekasihnya dengan lemah, tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun, hanya teguran.

Bahkan manusia dengan ukuran telinga normal juga bisa mendengar pembicaraan mesum Baekhyun dan Sehun, begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang tengah memasak pesanan Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang dewasa, menurutnya Baekhyun lebih manja, bukankah kekasih yang manja sungguh menggemaskan?

"Dua porsi nasi goreng dan tteokbokki. Dan tuan Byun, aku sudah punya pacar sekarang," Chanyeol memajang seringai bangganya. Lelaki mungil bermata sipit itu sedikit tertohok, tapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

 _Kau bercanda_..

"Oh benarkah? Dia pasti memacarimu karena kau penurut," ceplos Baekhyun sambil mengambil sendok. "A-Apa-Tidak!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun mempermalukannya di depan orang lain.

\- - LIES - -

"Letakkan saja disana," ucap Jongin kepada Moon Geun Young sambil menunjuk kearah meja kantornya. Wanita itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan segera meletakkan dokumen-dokumen yang ia pegang. Ia sedikit kesal karena Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk memijat pundaknya dan ia malah disuruh mengurus dokumen. "Biar aku yang pijat," Geun Young menawarkan diri. "Tidak usah," sahut Jongin ketus.

 _Anak ini kenapa.._

Kelakuan Jongin sungguh membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan tidak enak hati, tapi ia hanya diam dan menurut. "Menyingkir," tubuh mungil Kyungsoo didorong ke samping oleh Geun Young yang memaksa untuk memijat Jongin. Sang pelayan pribadi lalu menyingkir dan menundukkan kepalanya. _Chanyeol, tolong aku.._

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah, sayang," ucap Jongin dengan lembut sambil mengambil tangan perempuan itu dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, Jagiya,"

 _Sakit_..

Kyungsoo bingung kenapa rasa nyeri di hatinya masih terus terasa saat melihat Jongin bermesraan dengan orang lain, padahal ia juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Alisnya bertautan.

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku, Jongin?_

"Soo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap lelaki bermata bulat itu, sedikit khawatir jika Kyungsoo belum benar-benar sembuh. "Aku.. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo.

 _Bohong_.

"Kita bisa pulang lebih awal kalau kau mau, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi," lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

 _Tidak, jangan berikan aku senyuman itu. Kau hanya membuatku semakin tersesat dalam pesonamu.._

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup. Ia benar-benar harus berhenti. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi apa alasan ia bertahan menjadi pelayan pribadi Jongin, karena wasiat ayah Jongin yang memintanya menjaga anak semata wayangnya? atau karena Kyungsoo belum juga menyerah dengan perasaannya?

"Soo, menurutmu kami lebih baik menikah tanggal 12 Januari atau 14 Januari? aku suka tanggal 12," Jongin tersenyum lebar kepada sang pelayan pribadi.

 _12 Januari.._

"12 Januari.. Kedengarannya bagus," Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin, wajahnya mulai pucat.

 _Kumohon hentikan.._

.  
.

TBC

* * *

Ada yang tau ada apa dengan tanggal 12 januari? *evil smirk*


	7. Chapter 7

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa berhenti berdetak, terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia alami sampai-sampai ia mati rasa. Sudah cukup dengan ia yang merelakan Jongin mencintai orang lain, sekarang Jongin bahkan merebut hari bahagianya. 12 Januari. Hari kelahiran Kyungsoo, akan dirayakan bersamaan dengan pernikahan Jongin. Sebuah kado yang _sangat_ indah untuk Kyungsoo.

 _Aku mau pulang.._

Geun Young tersenyum sumringah, "Benarkah? Kita akan menikah tanggal 12 Januari?" ia bahkan melompat-lompat kecil. Sungguh manis, jelas saja Jongin menyukai perempuan itu. Lelaki tan itu mengangguk, masih tersenyum.

Kyungsoo ikut menyinggungkan senyuman di bibirnya, "Aku turut bahagia," ia menatap Jongin saat lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut, "Kau harus datang, Soo," ucapnya.

Datang ke pernikahan Jongin sama mengerikannya dengan datang menemui ajalmu sendiri, tapi Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku **pasti** datang," ingin Kyungsoo menampar dirinya sendiri karena telah mengatakannya.

\- - LIES - -

Chanyeol terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dan memeluknya sambil menangis hebat, yang lebih aneh lagi ia pulang seorang diri.  
"Soo, kau kenapa? Apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu kepadamu?!" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit meninggi, lengannya memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Tapi lelaki mungil itu hanya terisak dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat. "Dimana dia, Soo?" amarah Chanyeol naik ke ubun-ubun. Betapa tidak, Kyungsoo pulang sendirian larut malam dan langsung menangis di pelukan Chanyeol yang memang tengah menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo masih bungkam, membuat Chanyeol menangkup pipi bulat Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya, "Soo, jawab aku..". Kedua mata bulat itu berlinang air mata, hidung dan pipi Kyungsoo merona dan bibir hatinya gemetar.

"M-Mereka akan menikah.."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, rupanya Kyungsoo masih menyayangi Jongin, "Kau 'kan punya aku, Soo.. Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Jongin, akan kuhapus si brengsek itu dari ingatanmu," ia lalu mempersatukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

 _Kumohon lakukan.._

Lengan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher Chanyeol, menarik lelaki jangkung itu lebih dekat dan mulai membalas lumatannya.

Mereka tersentak dan segera memutus koneksi diantara bibir mereka saat mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibanting tertutup. Kyungsoo lupa bahwa Jongin berpesan ia akan segera pulang sebelum lelaki tan itu mengirim Kyungsoo pulang dengan taksi.

"C-Chanyeol, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?"  
Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipi halus Kyungsoo, "Tentu, sayang,"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah hebat, "C-Chanyeol, a-apa kau harus t-tidur tanpa p-pakaian?" ia tergagap dengan mulut yang menganga, mata bulatnya melebar dan tidak berkedip memandangi tubuh yang terpahat sempurna milik seorang Park Chanyeol sekarang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun, ya walaupun ia masih mengenakan celana pendeknya. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan.._ batin Kyungsoo yang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Chanyeol, (takut khilaf)

"Aku membuatmu tidak nyaman ya? Sungguh, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau panas, jadi aku tidak pernah tidur memakai baju,"

Kyungsoo semakin ternganga, ruangan Chanyeol sudah se-dingin ini dan ia masih bilang ini panas?

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu, aku akan pakai selimutmu,"

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum gemas, Kyungsoo sangat pemalu dan penurut. Ia mengambilkan selimut dan membungkus tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan itu sebelum mengangkat Kyungsoo dan membaringkannya di kasur, diikuti dirinya sendiri yang berbaring disebelahnya. "Apa masih dingin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil meringkuk seperti bayi. "Kemari," Chanyeol menarik tubuh sang pelayan mendekat sampai pipi Kyungsoo menyentuh dada bidangnya, ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyungsoo, "bagaimana? lebih baik?"

Yang lelaki bermata bulat itu bisa lakukan sekarang hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat amat merah dan panas. Aneh rasanya saat kau bisa menyentuh tubuh lelaki lain padahal yang selama ini kau idam-idamkan adalah tubuh majikanmu sendiri. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Chanyeol, "Terimakasih, Chanyeol.." bisiknya.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik, Kyungie," suara berat itu mengalun indah kedalam telinga Kyungsoo.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap lengket kepada kekasihnya, Chanyeol, dimana tujuannya tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, untuk menjauhi Jongin, apalagi majikannya itu jadi lebih sering membawa tunangannya pulang dan Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol sering mendengar suara-suara kurang mengenakkan -untuk kyungsoo- dari kamar Jongin, jadi Chanyeol akan mengajak Kyungsoo keluar, bermain permainan berdua atau bermain gitar untuknya supaya perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan. Jangan lupakan kebiasaan baru kyungsoo untuk bangun di tengah malam, sekedar minum, ke toilet atau kadang menangis. Dan Baekhyun, dia terlihat sedikit menghindar dan pendiam saat berada didekat Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya diatas meja makan. Semua ruangan di rumah ini gelap saat malam, kecuali kamar Chanyeol karena ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu yang mati.  
"Do Kyungsoo,"  
Tubuh mungil itu menegang kala mendengar suara majikannya, "I-Iya, Jongin?" belum sempat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Jongin telah memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo membeku saat merasakan tubuh telanjang Jongin (Dia tidur cuma pake celana pendek) dan nafas Jongin yang menyapu kulit lehernya. Alkohol. Bau alkohol dari nafas Jongin sangat menyengat sampai-sampai Kyungsoo mengrenyit, "Jongin-ah, berapa banyak kau minum?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, alih-aliha menjawab, Jongin malah asyik melumat bibir pelayan pribadinya.

Kepalan tangan Kyungso terus memukul-mukul dada majikannya, "Mm! L-Lepas!" protesnya seraya mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh walaupun lengannya melingkar erat di pinggul Kyungsoo. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" mata Kyungsoo melebar saat Jongin mulai menjelajahi rahang dan lehernya dengan bibir dan mulutnya.

"Aku tau kau menginginkan aku, Soo.. Aku tau kau sakit karena aku.. Aku tau kau menyukaiku.."

Tubuh mungil itu membeku dan lemas. _Lalu kenapa kau terus menyakitiku?_

"Aku juga demikian, Soo.. Sayangnya hidupku tidak semudah itu."

Air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak mata Kyungsoo,

"Aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo.."

Lemah. Kyungsoo selalu lemah saat berhadapan dengan Jongin, ia semakin lemah saat mendengar Jongin mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin ia dengar itu. Ia tahu Jongin dibawah pengaruh alkohol, ia tahu apa yang Jongin katakan belum tentu benar, tapi ia biarkan bibir Jongin menjamah kulit mulusnya, ia biarkan tangan besar majikannya menggerayangi tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan cara ini ia bisa menjadi milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo pasti sudah gila,

"A-Aah.." desahan kecil itu lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo kala Jongin melahap putingnya dengan lapar. Jemari lentik Kyungsoo menggenggam rambut lelaki itu. Entah sejak kapan kancing piyamanya terbuka dan ia duduk di meja makan dengan Jongin yang berdiri diantara kedua kakinya, tangannya memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo erat sambil sesekali menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang mulai menegang dibalik celana masing-masing.

Tadinya Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk menghentikan aksi Jongin, tapi ternyata tubuhnya tidak setuju, sentuhan-sentuhan dari Jongin membuatnya merinding dan bergelinjang. Terlalu nikmat untuk ditolak.

"T-Tunggu, j-jangan-Mmph!" lelaki mungil itu sedikit meronta saat merasakan tangan Jongin menyelinap masuk ke celananya, "Nngh.. ssh.." matanya terpejam saat jemari Jongin akhirnya melingkar di kejantanannya dan mulai mengurutnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas,

"Kyungsoo-ku berdenyut dengan sangat kuat. Kau menyukainya, Soo?"

Kalau dalam keadaan sadar Kyungsoo akan menampar wajah Jongin karena perkataannya, sekarang Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dengan wajah yang merah, "Aahh! Jongin!" pekiknya saat lelaki itu mempercepat kocokannya, ibu jarinya memijat ujung kemaluan Kyungsoo.

Belum sempat mencapai puncaknya, lelaki tan itu melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Kyungsoo merengek lemah. Mata bulatnya mengikuti pergerakan tangan Jongin yang mulai menurunkan celana mereka berdua. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat kedua matanya mulai menjelajahi tubuh sang majikan, ia sedikit terkisap melihat penis besar Jongin yang menegang dengan bangganya, ukurannya hampir 3 kali lipat ukuran milik Kyungsoo.

"Kemari," sang majikan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo lebih dekat dan melebarkan kedua paha mulus itu. Mata elangnya menatap lubang merah muda yang sedikit berkedut itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Jongin meludahi lubang itu sebagai pelumas sebelum menekankan ujung penisnya.

"J-Jongin, b-bisakah-!"

Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Jongin kalau sedang mabuk, ia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan, memaksa sebuah rintihan untuk keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya langsung terbaring lemas diatas meja dengan wajah yang mengrenyit kesakitan. Lubangnya terasa disobek, apalagi tanpa pemanasan atau pelumas yang memadai.

Sebuah rintihan kembali lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya sedikit sebelum kembali memasukkannya dengan paksa, "S-Sakit.." lirih Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak-sentak seiring sodokan kasar Jongin. Ia terus menangis sambil menatap wajah Jongin yang penuh peluh dan kenikmatan, desahan rendah dan erangannya membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo terpejam erat dan semuanya berubah putih saat Jongin tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia meleguh kuat dalam kenikmatan.

 _Kau membuatku tersesat lebih dalam lagi.._

"L-Lagi.. Ssshh.." Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk mendekat dan mulai menciumi bibir lelaki tan itu dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu, seolah memberitahu seberapa panas dan nikmat sodokan yang Jongin berikan, seberapa mabuk kepayangnya Kyungsoo saat merasakan pergesekan dan denyutan penis Jongin didalam rektumnya.

"K-Kyung-soo.."  
Himpitan dinding anus Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin menggila, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun dan terus menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo.

Mereka terus bersetubuh dengan liarnya tanpa memperdulikan decitan meja makan yang bergesekan dengan lantai, sampai akhirnya Jongin berhenti untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ke kamar sang tuan rumah tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya.

"J-Jongin-Mmn! Aaah! Jongin! Jongin! T-Terus! Lagihh!"  
Belum sampai ke kasur, Jongin yang tidak sabaran malah menyetubuhi Kyungsoo dengan menekan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan satu kaki berpijak di lantai dan yang kanan ada di pundak Jongin. Posisi yang pas untuk menembus lubang hangat nan sempit milik Kyungsoo dengan lebih dalam.

Suara lelaki mungil itu mulai serak, rambutnya berantakan, leher dan dadanya dipenuhi gigitan cinta dari sang majikan, "J-Jongin, a-aku.." Kyungsoo terbata diantara deru nafasnya, "A-Aku ingin k-keluar.." bisiknya. Merasakan hebatnya hentakkan pinggul Jongin saja sudah membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang, ditambah dengan bunyi-bunyian basah hasil aktifitas mereka, Kyungsoo tidak kuat,

 _Terlalu nikmat.._

Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo meraih puncak kenikmatannya, Jongin menarik penisnya keluar dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke kasur luasnya, membuat sang pelayan pribadi dalam posisi merangkak.

"J-Jongin, apa yang-"  
Kyungsoo terkisap, tangannya menggenggam sprei dengan erat dan sebuah desahan kuat mengisi ruangan saat Jongin kembali mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke lubang Kyungsoo dan mulai menyetubuhinya lagi, kali ini dengan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam rambut Kyungsoo dan menarik kepalanya kebelakang sedikit, membuat punggung lelaki mungil itu sedikit melengkung.

"J-Jongin, kumohon.."  
"Keluarkan, sayang.."

Mendengar suara berat Jongin saja sudah cukup untuk mendorong Kyungsoo ke puncak dan menyemburkan spermanya ke sprei, lubangnya yang semakin menyempit membuat Jongin menumpahkan benihnya jauh didalam sana.

 _Tidak.._

.  
.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Jongin terengah, tubuhnya menimpa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang juga tengah sibuk menyerap oksigen.  
"Kau milikku, Kyungsoo. Dan selamanya akan begitu.."  
Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo.

 _Jahat._

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

 _Sudah tidak ada jalan keluar.._

Kyungsoo meringis saat ia meraskan Jongin mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Kyungsoo yang terisi penuh oleh benihnys sampai-sampai cairan itu meluber ke paha Kyungsoo.

 _Semuanya akan hancur bersamaan._

Ia menatap Jongin yang langsung berbaring dan terlelap, sebelum bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sakit memang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia juga menikmati dosa yang baru saja mereka perbuat. Impiannya untuk menjadi milik Jongin akhirnya menjadi kenyataan walaupun mereka menempuh cara yang hina.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil baju-baju yang tercecer di lantai sementara tubuhnya terbalut bathrobe milik Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

Kyungsoo refleks melepas pakaian yang ia pegang saat mendengar suara berat itu. "C-Chanyeol.."

Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar aneh, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya, ia terlalu ketakutan kalau kekasihnya benar-benar melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, jawab aku!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar, tubuhnya tersentak saat Chanyeol membentaknya, "M-Maafkan aku, aku.. Jongin mabuk, dia-" ia membeku saat lelaki jangkung itu memeluknya dari belakang, kepalanya tersandar di pundak Kyungsoo.

 _Aneh.._

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar dengkuran. Alis Kyungsoo bertautan,

 _Chanyeol tidur sambil berjalan?_

Ia mendesah lega dan memeluk Chanyeol, mencoba untuk menarik tubuh sang raksasa kembali ke kamarnya, membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya. Wajah Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memerah saat melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol.

 _Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan.._

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku.." bisiknya. Ia melihat sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Chanyeol.

 _Maaf.._

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol terbangun dengan sebuah tubuh mungil meringkuk di pelukannya. "Kyungsoo? kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedua mata jernih nan menggemaskan itu. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan meminta izin Chanyeol terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur dengannya, dan tunggu, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak memakai celana? Apa Kyungsoo memakai baju Chanyeol?

"Kau yang meminta untuk bercinta denganku, kau pasti lupa.."

Kebohongan itu meluncur dengan mulus dari lidah Kyungsoo. Sebuah dosa yang ditutupi dengan tatapan polos dan wajah tak bersalah seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"B-Bercinta?"

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya sambil terus mengawasi ekspresi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Astaga, aku benar-benar seorang bajingan, kita bahkan belum setahun pacaran," gumam lelaki berambut hitam itu. Terang saja Chanyeol percaya, toh ia terkadang tidur sambil berjalan, pernah suatu hari ia bangun di kolam ikan milik tetangga.

Lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang salah tingkah.

"A-Apa aku mengeluarkannya didalam?"

Kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo memerah hebat, "I-Iya," bisiknya.

 _Kumohon maafkan aku.._

"Ya ampun.. Aku.. Maaf, Soo.." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya lembut dan nyaris bergerak. "Tidak apa-apa," sahut lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa bokongmu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam, apalagi saat Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau mau ke dokter? Aku bisa meminta izin ke Jongin, lagipula ini kan hari minggu." "Tidak usah, Chanyeol,"

Sementara itu, sang pemilik rumah bangun dengan kepala yang pening, kamarnya dipenuhi bau alkohol dari botol-botol kaca kosong yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan kenapa ia bangun tanpa celana dan tubuhnya berbau seperti sperma.

Mungkin Jongin tidak akan ingat, apalagi Kyungsoo membersihkan bekas-bekas bercinta mereka dengan sangat bersih, terutama bekas sperma di kasur Jongin, tapi ia tidak berani menyentuh tubuh majikannya, ia takut membangunkan Jongin.  
"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin dengan kuat walaupun nadanya menunjukkan bahwa ia masih setengah sadar.

"Ya, Jongin?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menautkan alisnya, "Kau menggunakan baju Chanyeol?" tanyanya. Aneh memang, daripada memperhatikan apa yang melekat pada dirinya, Jongin justru hafal pakaian orang lain yang dikenakan Kyungsoo, jangan lupakan paha mulusnya yang terpampang secara cuma-cuma. Sungguh indah.

"Ah, ini, aku buru-buru. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan perhatian Jongin, "Kepalamu pasti sakit, aku akan siapkan air, kau harus mandi. Aku akan ambil obat dan menyiapkan bajumu," celoteh Kyungsoo sambil membantu Jongin bangkit dari kasur dengan menarik lengannya.

 **Cup**

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya karena terkejut saat Jongin tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, "Maaf." Dahi sang pelayan berkerut kala mendengar Jongin meminta maaf.  
"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

 _Untuk semuanya.._

 _Untuk semua hal yang tekah kurenggut darimu.._

"Aku.. Selalu merepotkanmu, tidak seharusnya aku minum sebanyak itu. Sekarang aku menambah tugasmu untuk membersihkan kamar dan menyiapkan obat,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit, lucu juga melihat Jongin meminta maaf dengan wajah yang memelas seperti itu, "Apa yang kau bicarakan.. Kau membayarku untuk ini, jadi sudah tugasku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap mata elang milik majikannya, tatapan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Kyungsoo tidak kuat menatap Jongin terlalu lama. Tatapan itu terlalu indah dan memabukkan, Kyungsoo sudah tersesat dan dibutakan olehnya, ia tidak ingin tatapan Jongin membunuhnya perlahan. "Lain kali, ku mohon hentikan aku." Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan serius.

 _Hentikan aku dari menyakitimu, Soo.._

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Akan aku usahakan. Sekarang minum obatmu selagi aku siapkan airnya,"

"Soo.."  
"Iya?"  
"Terimakasih.."  
"Daritadi topik pembicaraanmu aneh, Jongin. Terimakasih untuk apa?"

 _Untuk perasaan indah yang telah kau berikan.._

 _Untuk semua perhatianmu.._

 _Untuk semua yang kau lakukan.._

 _Untuk pengorbananmu.._

"Untuk segalanya," Jongin tersenyum miris. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin membalas rasa cinta Kyungsoo kepadanya, ia bahkan sudah terobsesi oleh sosok mungil bermata bulat itu sampai-sampai mencari pelampiasan, namun apa dayanya? Mendiang ayahnya berpesan agar ia mempertahankan perusahaannya, yang berarti ia harus memiliki keturunan. Sesuatu yang mustahil bisa diberikan seorang lelaki seperti Kyungsoo.

 _Aku bersikap bodoh._

 _Maafkan aku.._

 _Selamat tinggal,_

Sang pelayan pribadi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, heran melihat sisi Jongin yang tak biasanya ia tunjukkan. Jongin yang biasanya garang dan tegas, justru terlihat begitu rapuh sekarang.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Jongin saat ia mengamati tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang menghilang kedalam kamar mandi.

 _Apa kau tidak lelah?_

 _Kenapa kau belum menyerah juga?_

 _Kau pasti kesakitan.._

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

\- - 12 Januari - -

"Selamat ulang tahun, Soo,"  
Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sampai menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, ia mengambil kue dari tangan Chanyeol untuk menaruhnya dan memeluk lelaki itu erat. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol.."

"Saranghae.." bibir Chanyeol mendarat di dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Nado saranghae, Chan.." dengan menjinjitkan kakinya sambil menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mencium bibir sang rasaksa.

Perjalanan 'cinta' mereka terbilang mulus dan indah walaupun penuh kebohongan. Sejak insiden ' _Chanyeol_ yang meniduri Kyungsoo' hubungan mereka justru semakin dekat dan mesra, bahkan terkadang Chanyeol meminta 'jatah' kepada Kyungsoo. Lelaki tampan itu sangat menggemaskan saat memintanya dengan wajah yang polos, hingga Kyungsoo tak kuasa menolaknya.

"Apa itu hadiahku?" Mata indah itu berbinar-binar saat menangkap sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas berwarna putih. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol, ia menyambar kotak itu dan membukanya dengan semangat, "Wah! Bagus sekali!"

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat betapa antusias kekasihnya untuk mencoba jam tangan pemberiannya, "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh telat makan dan istirahat," ucapnya seraya memasang jam tangan itu di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tahu." "Tapi tidak kau lakukan," tukas Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, "Diamlah"

"Ada apa ini?"

Keduanya terdiam mendengar suara majikan mereka.

"Ulang tahun Kyung-" Chanyeol terdiam karena sekapan tangan Kyungsoo di mulutnya dan mata kekasihnya yang memicing seolah mengancam.

"Ulang tahun? Benar.. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, 'kan?" Jongin menatap pelayan pribadinya. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan persiapannya?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo justru bertanya balik. "Iya"

Chanyeol menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya, "Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar."

.

Seorang wanita bermata bulat dengan tubuh yang luarbiasa indah terbalut gaun putih sederhana nan anggun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju altar, senyuman cantik menghiasi bibirnya, kedua matanya saling bertatap dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang menunggunya di ujung sana dengan tubuh yang dibalut jas yang jelas tidak murah.

 _Tampan.._

Senyuman pilu itu terus mengembang di bibir Kyungsoo kala menyaksikan jarak antara Jongin dan Geun Young menyempit. Hanya satu harapan Kyungsoo saat itu, berharap seseorang akan berdiri dan mengatakan bahwa ia keberatan, atau mungkin Jongin akan berlari kepadanya dan menikahi Kyungsoo seperti yang terjadi dalam drama,

Tapi tidak satupun dari harapannya yang menjadi kenyataan, kedua mempelai sudah berdiri beriringan dan ikrar itu sudah terlontar dari bibir keduanya. Sebuah janji abadi di depan Sang Pencipta.

 _Terlambat._

Kyungsoo sulit bernafas, tapi ia berhasil menahan air matanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Apa kita bisa menyusul mereka?". Ia tertegun dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol, tangan hangat lelaki tampan itu terus menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo erat.

 _Tidak_

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja." Entah darimana ia belajar untuk menjadi seorang pembohong ulung seperti ini, sayangnya hati dan tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong, air mata mulai mengaliri pipi Kyungsoo saat ia melihat kedua mempelai yang berciuman.

Mata elang nan menghanyutkan yang malam itu menatapnya penuh rasa frustrasi, tangan besar nan hangat yang malam itu menyentuhnya, bibir tebal nan menggairahkan yang malam itu memanjakan setiap titik sensitif di tubuhnya, sekarang dimiliki oleh orang lain, tak lama lagi Kyungsoo akan kehilangan senyuman, tawa, canda, gurauan, rasa cemburu dan perhatian yang hanya Jongin berikan untuknya.

 _Terimakasih_..

Setelah pemberkatan, kedua mempelai dan tamu undangan lalu menaiki kendaraan masing-masing dan menuju ke gedung yang telah Jongin sewa untuk pesta, disana banyak makanan dan minuman yang jelas memancing rasa lapar dan haus setiap orang yang melihat, tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang terus mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo dan membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Soo, kau kenapa?" tangan besar itu membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut sampai-sampai Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan hampir terlena. "Aku masih kenyang, aku akan makan nanti.."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Tapi kau hanya makan kue ulang tahunmu tadi.. Kau semakin kurus, kau tahu?"

"Boleh aku duduk dengan kalian? Sehun tidak bisa datang hari ini, ada acara keluarga katanya," tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo, Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah Chanyeol, "aku kesepian.." tambahnya dengan sebuah manyunan bibir.

Syukurlah Baekhyun sudah kembali ke mode normalnya, "Kenapa dia tidak membawamu ke acara keluarganya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memaksa Kyungsoo makan dengan menyuapinya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menaruh kepalanya di lipatan lengannya di meja, "Keluarga Sehun tidak setuju kami pacaran..". Kedua pekerja di rumah Jongin tertohok, keheningan menyeruak diantara ketiganya.

"Apa ini punyamu? Apa boleh aku makan?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan mendapat anggukan. Membuat Kyungsoo makan makanan pokok saja susah, apalagi jika ditambah cemilan. "Terimakasih,"

 _Terjebak.._

Mata Chanyeol menatap kedua namja manis di sekitarnya, dari Kyungsoo, lalu Baekhyun dan itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang. Hanya bola matanya yang bergerak, jadi keduanya tidak terganggu. Ia lalu beralih mengamati bibir tipis Baekhyun, terlihat begitu indah dan manis, apalagi saat ia menyantap sepotong _cheesecake_ yang tadinya ia ambilkan untuk Kyungsoo, krim keju lembut itu menempel di bibir Baekhyun bagaikan memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk menciumnya, atau itu cuma perasaannya?

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku.. Harus ke kamar mandi,"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, keduanya memperhatikan lelaki jangkung yang menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

 _Milikku._

"Hei, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, bagaimana makanannya?"  
Pandangan kedua lelaki mungil itu teralihkan kepada sang mempelai lelaki yang kini duduk bersama mereka, jantung Kyungsoo mulai mendobrak tulang rusuknya, Jongin terlihat sungguh tampan dan seksi dalam balutan jas hitam itu, apalagi tatanan rambutnya dengan poni yang ditinggikan. _Sempurna._

"Enak! Aku akan mengambil lagi!" Baekhyun hampir menjerit dengan antusias, ia bahkan sampai melompat dari kursinya dan segera pergi.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah sepupunya dan tersenyum ke Kyungsoo, "Apa kau suka makanannya?"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu membalas senyuman majikannya, "Iya,"

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang berada di kamar mandi dengan wajah yang baru saja ia basuh dengan air, tengah menatap matanya sendiri di cermin, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya untuk tetap mencintai Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang ada pada seorang Byun Baekhyun sampai-sampai perasaannya yang selama ini ia simpan untuk Kyungsoo bisa goyah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol kini menatap wajah cantik namja yang sedang ia fikirkan. _Kenapa dia ada disini?_

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mulai memperhatikan tatanan rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit terusik karena basuhan air, "Kau merusak tatanan rambutmu, mari ku rapikan,"

Dengan sangat menurut, Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya dan membiarkan jemari lentik Baekhyun memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Tidak terlalu penting memang, mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin menatap wajah cantik itu lebih dekat, meneliti setiap inci dari kulit mulus di hadapannya, memperhatikan tiap lekukan indah disana, menghirup aroma yang memabukkan itu dan mencicipi bibir merah tipis nan menggoda- tunggu, mencicipi? Membayangkan bibir seseorang tidak pernah terasa semanis ini, rupanya Chanyeol tengah mematung karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumat bibir Chanyeol perlahan, tangan mungilnya membelai pipi lelaki tampan itu dengan lembut dan penuh rasa kagum.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pertahanan Chanyeol roboh sedikit demi sedikit seiring detikan waktu, bibirnya kini ikut membalas ciuman Baekhyun, melumat bibir tipis itu dengan gemas, tangan besarnya bahkan ada di pinggang mungil Baekhyun dan menariknya lebih dekat sampai tubuh mereka berhimpitan.

 _Manis.._

"Aaahh~!"  
Sangat mudah untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa tak berdaya dan pasrah, Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh titik sensitif di belakang leher si cantik yang langsung bergidik dalam kenikmatan. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan langsung menerobos mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

 _Dapat kau._

.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun yang terlalu terlena dengan sentuhan Chanyeol kini baru tersadar saat dirinya tengah duduk di meja wastafel dengan lengan yang melingkar di leher lelaki tampan itu, sedangkan kaki jenjangnya melingkar di pinggang, menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat, memeluk tubuh atletisnya lebih erat dan memagut bibir seksi itu lebih bergairah, "C-Chan.." jemari lentiknya menyelip diantara helaian hitam rambut Chanyeol, memainkannya dan sesekali menariknya dengan lembut setiap lelaki itu menghisap bibirnya terlalu kuat.

Chanyeol benar-benar seorang pencium yang andal, terbukti dari tiap hisapan, pagutan dan gigitan lembut yang ia berikan pada bibir dan lidah Baekhyun yang sukses meloloskan desahan-desahan manja dan tidak sabaran dari tenggorokannya, tangan besarnya yang hangat juga turut bermain, melepas jas mereka dan menggantungnya di dinding sebelum ibu jarinya mulai meraba-raba kedua puting Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras dari balik kemeja yang ia kenakan, "Sshh.. C-Chan-yeol.."

Lelaki jangkung itu menggeram, jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu dengan tidak sabaran, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggairahkan, rambutnya yang berantakan, mata sipit yang sekarang sayu, rona di pipinya, bibir tipis yang merah merekah dan jangan lupakan desahan-desahan yang terus mengalun tanpa rasa malu atau bersalah, ditambah dengan kedua belah paha Baekhyun yang mengangkang dan pinggang mungilnya yang terus bergerak liar menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang masih tersimpan rapi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat kemeja lelaki mungil di hadapannya akhirnya terbuka dan tubuh mulus Baekhyun terpampang. Chanyeol langsung mengulum puting kemerahan yang sedaritadi menggodanya, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan bekas gigitan-gigitan cinta dari kekasih Baekhyun yang masih terlihat di leher dan dadanya, ia terus asyik menghisap dan menggigit gumpalan daging mungil itu, "A-Aah! Ssshh.. C-Chan.. P-Perlahan.." Baekhyun menggelinjang, tangannya menggenggam rambut lelaki jangkung yang tengah melahap putingnya dengan sangat kelaparan.

"C-Channhh.. N-Nikmath.." Punggung lelaki mungil itu kini bersandar pada cermin sambil terengah, tubuhnya gemetar dalam kenikmatan, tak kuat menghadapi serangan dari Chanyeol yang semakin ganas.

Tidak biasanya ia merasa sangat sensitif saat disentuh, walau disentuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Tetapi dengan Chanyeol, baru mendengar nafas beratnya saja sudah cukup membuat kejantanan Baekhyun menegang dan lubangnya berkedut memohon untuk segera dimasuki, libidonya memuncak dan tak tertahankan lagi, apalagi saat lelaki tampan itu mulai menjamah bokong sintalnya, meraba-raba dan meremas gumpalan daging itu dengan kuat, "A-Aahh.. C-Cepat.. sshh.." mata sipitnya terus mengamati tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk membuka pengait dan resleting celana Baekyun sebelum celana itu berakhir di pergelangan kakinya, disusul oleh _briefs_ dan celana dalamnya.

"C-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun bergidik dalam kenikmatan kala kehangatan tangan besar Chanyeol menyelimuti kejantanannya, mengurut perlahan sambil diselingi remasan lemah. Tubuhnya semakin terasa tidak berdaya, Baekhyun yang biasanya agresif di ranjang sekarang justru hanya terus mendesah dengan punggung yang bersandar dengan pasrah dan tubuh yang gemetar dalam kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh dari dada Baekhyun dan menatapnya, "Apa kau punya kondom?" pertayaan itu sontak membuat wajah Baekhyun merona hebat. "T-Tunggu.." lelaki mungil itu merogoh kantong celananya dan berhasil menemukan satu buah kondom rasa _strawberry_ yang belum dipakai, wajahnya semakin memerah menahan rasa malu.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun punya kebiasaan untuk selalu membawa beberapa buah kondom bersamanya, bukan berarti ia akan meniduri setiap lelaki tampan yang ia jumpai, hanya sebuah pengaman manakala Sehun tiba-tiba meminta jatahnya. Sesuai prinsip Baekhyun, 'Bermain bersih', dengan begitu orang tidak akan menemukan bekas-bekas mereka bercinta.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, masih 'terpana' melihat alat konsrasepsi di tangan Baekhyun, "A-Akan aku jelaskan nanti.. Apa bisa kita lajutkan?"

Lelaki jangkung itu mengangguk dan kembali menciumi bibir Baekhyun, ia tampak begitu ketagihan dengan bibir tipis itu, melumatnya penuh nafsu dan sesekali menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan menggigitnya gemas sementara tangannya terus mengocok kejantanan mungil Baekhyun semakin cepat, "S-Ssh.. aaahh.. Y-Yeol.. C-Chanyeol.. Hhaah.. C-Cukup.." jemari lentik itu meremas tangan Chanyeol, namun lelaki bertubuh atletis itu tidak berhenti, ia justru menarik kepala Baekhyun hingga dahinya menyentuh pundak Chanyeol dan mulai menciumi bagian belakang leher Baekhyun, "Aah! J-Janganhh.. A-Aku mau k-kelu-ar.."

Begitu luar biasanya titik sensitif dibelakang leher Baekhyun, baru dicium saja sudah membuatnya ingin orgasme, "C-Chanh.. k-kumohon.." lelaki mungil itu bergidik hebat, matanya terpejam dalam kenikmatan dan kukunya terus mencakar lengan Chanyeol, "Keluarkan, Baek," tepat saat suara berat Chanyeol melintasi indera pendengarannya, saat itu juga cairan tubuh Baekhyun menyembur diantara mereka, namun tidak sampai mengotori kemeja Chanyeol karena pria itu mengarahkannya ke perut Baekhyun sendiri.

Lelaki mungil itu menggelinjang dan meleguh keenakan, menikmati puncak kenikmatannya sendiri sebelum ia turun dari meja wastafel dan berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, tangan mungilnya nampak begitu lihai mengobrak-abrik pertahanan celana Chanyeol yang akhirnya menumpuk di pergelangan kakinya, "Aah! B-Baek!" dengan refleks, tangan Chanyeol langsung menggenggam rambut Baekhyun erat, matanya terpejam saat lidah hangat nan basah milik Baekhyun mulai menyapu permukaan penisnya dari pangkal ke ujung dan menjilati lubang kecil disana. "Sshh.." mata mereka saling bertatapan sementara bibir dan lidah Baekhyun sibuk memanjakan kejantanan Chanyeol. Baik milik Chanyeol atau Sehun, keduanya begitu indah dan menggairahkan, hanya saja milik Chanyeol sedikit lebih tebal.

Bibir merah natural nan sedikit membengkak itu sekarang membalut ujung kejantanan Chanyeol, menghisapnya lembut, membuat sang pemilik mengerang, "M-Masukan, Baek.." lelaki mungil itu tersenyum sedikit sebelum ia mulai memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya dengan mata terpejam. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Lidah Baekhyun terus meraba-raba urat-urat yang menonjol disana sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya, memang mulutnya tidak mampu menampung seluruh penis Chanyeol, memasukkannya kemulutnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun kewalahan, entah karena mulutnya yang terlalu kecil atau penis Chanyeol yang terlalu besar. "Ah.. sial, Baek.."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun 'mencicipi' kejantanannya untuk beberapa menit, menonton penisnya dimanjakan oleh lelaki cantik itu sungguh membuatnya tidak sabar, ia baru membuat Baekhyun berhenti setelah lelaki mungil itu memasangkan kondom kepadanya dengan mulutnya, sebelum ia menarik kepala Baekhyun menjauh dan membuatnya berdiri membelakangi lelaki jangkung yang langsung mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun.

Keduanya bertatapan lewat cermin, mata mereka sama-sama layu dan diselubungi nafsu. "Ooh.. Sshh.. Ngh," Baekhyun mengrenyit sedikit kesakitan saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penisnya, tapi tidak lama karena Chanyeol langsung menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun dan mengulumnya, membuat lelaki mungil itu kembali meleguh dalam kenikmatan. Kesempatan yang diambil Chanyeol untuk langsung menanamkan kejantanannya dengan sangat dalam hanya dengan satu hentakan.

"Uuh.. Y-Yeol.. K-Kau tega sekali," kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun mencengkram erat pinggiran meja wastafel, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan. Lelaki jangkung itu menciumi sisi wajah Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, "S-Ssh.. L-Lebih dalam, Yeol.."

Chanyeol mengerang, ia menggigiti pundak Baekhyun dan mulai menyetubuhi lelaki mungil itu dengan brutal, menusuknya tanpa ampun sampai tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak. "Ooh! C-Chan-yeol!". Tangan besarnya mencengkram erat pinggang ramping Baekhyun, menariknya kearah berlawanan untuk memperdalam tusukannya, menekan titik sensitifnya lebih kuat.

Mereka memang baru mulai, tapi kamar mandi itu sudah dipenuhi desahan-desahan jalang Byun Baekhyun dan diiringi suara-suara penyatuan tubuh mereka. "C-Chanh.. A-Aku-Aahh~ K-Kakiku.." mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun, lelaki tampan itu mencabut kejantanannya untuk mendudukkan Baekhyun di meja wastafel menghadapnya dan kembali menyodok lubang hangat yang memabukkan itu.

Baekhyun meraih penis mungilnya dan mulai mengocoknya seirama dengan tusukan Chanyeol sambil menonton penis besar Chanyeol yang bergerak keluar dan masuk ke lubang kemerahannya dengan semangat, "U-Uuh.. Hhah.." ia menarik tengkuk lelaki jangkung itu, mengundangnya dalam ciuman basah dan panas yang sudah pasti melibatkan lidah. "C-Ch-anhh.. A-Aku mauhh.. K-Keluar lagih.." tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun kembali menyiramkan spermanya.

"D-Duduklah di toilet itu,"  
Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung hanya menurut dan duduk di toilet yang masih tertutup yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. "A-Ah, B-Baek," tangan besarnya reflek memegang pinggang Baekhyun saat lelaki bermata sipit itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya denga sensual. "Sshh biarkan aku memuaskanmu," tangan mungil itu melepas cengkraman Chanyeol di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya untuk memainkan puting Baekhyun.

Pinggul ramping itu bergerak dengan lincahnya menggenjot kejantanan Chanyeol dengan tubuh mungil yang terus bergerak naik dan turun. Kedua mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan nakal.

"Ssh B-Baek, sedikit lagi.."

Baekhyun meleguh saat mendengar suara bas itu, suara yang biasanya sudah berat dan rendah, semakin bertambah berat dan rendah saat bersetubuh. Leguhan Baekhyun semakin kuat saat ia merasakan penis Chanyeol berkedut hebat, disusul dengan kehangatan di dalam rektum Baekhyun, memang mereka menggunakan kondom, tapi Baekhyun hafal betul sensasi saat seseorang mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sama-sama mengatur nafas mereka. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit shock dengan apa yang ia lakukan, sedangkan Baekhyun terus memeluk tubuh lelaki jangkung itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini.." ucap Chanyeol ditengah deruan nafasnya, ia menatap dirinya lewat cermin jauh di depan sana. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun ada di dekapannya, tanpa tertutupi sehelai bulu pun.

 _Telah kuubah menjadi apa diriku ini.._

Kebingungan menghampiri lelaki jangkung itu kala merasakan jantungnya yang ternyata sedaritadi berdegup kencang, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti lagi apa yang hatinya inginkan.

"Aku menyukaimu.."  
Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kita bahkan belum lama kenal.." ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memunguti pakaian mereka yang tergeletak di lantai, memberikan Baekhyun bajunya sebelum Chanyeol mulai mengenakan pakaiannya lagi, "Aku akan pergi duluan," ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin dan langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang telah ia buka kuncinya.

 _Milikku._

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, nyonya Kim.." Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada sang mempelai wanita yang ikut duduk dengannya dan Jongin. "Terimakasih," Geun Young tersenyum manis sambil menjalin lengannya dengan lengan Jongin, "Jagiya, orang-orang sedang menunggu kita untuk berfoto," ia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap Jongin. "Baiklah, ayo. Soo, aku pergi dulu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, menatap kedua mempelai yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dan suara tertawa keduanya berangsur-angsur menghilang,

 _Kurasa perjalananku mengejarmu cukup sampai disini.._  
 _Sekarang aku hanya bisa terduduk sambil memandangimu yang tengah berbahagia dengan orang lain.._  
 _Berusaha merelakanmu yang akhirnya pergi semakin jauh, tanpa memperdulikan betapa hancurnya aku.._

 _Sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya aku mengejarmu._.

 _Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari.._

 _Aku sudah hancur._

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya,  
"Soo? Kemana Baekhyun?"  
Ia tersenyum saat memandang Chanyeol, tidak terlihat adanya kesedihan sama sekali di wajah Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, "Dia pergi untuk mengambil makanan. Apa kau sakit? Kau lama sekali ke kamar mandi," Kyungsoo menjulurkan lengannya dan menyentuh dahi Chanyeol. "Tidak, tadi aku bertemu teman lama jadi kita mengobrol dulu,"

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk perlahan, "Begitu rupanya.."

"Ini enak sekali!" Baekhyun kembali dengan sepiring cemilan dan duduk sambil memakan makanannya dengan semangat.

 _Lucunya.._

Pandangan Chanyeol tidak beralih dari wajah Kyungsoo, namun sesuatu di tatapannya berubah, terselip rasa bersalah disana saat ia kembali mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi tadi, "Soo,"

"Iya?" Mata bulat nan berbinar dengan indahnya itu kembali menatap mata Chanyeol, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

 _Maaf_ ,

"Aku merindukanmu.." entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu. "A-Apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya, "Kita bahkan baru berpisah beberapa menit yang lalu," tawa lelaki mungil itu lalu meledak. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat wajah ceria Kyungsoo dan tawanya yang menghibur indera pendengarannya.

 _Panggung sandiwara_ ,  
 _dan kita semua pemerannya.._

 _Pemeran yang paling ahli, itulah yang akan bertahan sampai akhir._

.

.

.

.  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol-ah," Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendapat sebuah kecupan di dahinya, ia melambaikan tangannya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu membeku kala mendapati sekuntum mawar, coklat dan sebuah kotak besar yang dibungkus kertas kado bermotif doraemon dengan sebuah note kecil disana.

 _Tidak mungkin.._

Ia melangkah mendekat dan membaca secarik kertas yang ditempel disana,

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Do Kyungsoo."_  
 _-Jongin_

Kyungsoo meremas kertas itu dengan kuat dan membuangnya, ia membuka bungkus dan kardus yang membalut kadonya.

Cermin besar berbentuk wajah doraemon.

 _Dia masih mengingatnya_.

.

 _Sepasang mata bulat itu memandang keluar lewat jendela mobil, butiran-butiran air yang menutupi sebagian besar permukaan jendela itu bahkan tidak mengganggunya dari mengamati sisi jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi dari pejalan kaki._

 _"Soo, apa kau masih kedinginan?"_

 _Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir berbentuk hati itu kala mendengar kekasihnya bertanya dengan nada yang khawatir, "Tidak, Kkamjong,"_

 _Lelaki berkulit eksotis itu tersenyum sumringah mendengar nickname dari Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh memanggilnya begitu, terakhir kali ada orang lain yang memanggilnya demikian, orang itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dan kabarnya tidak terdengar lagi. Jongin mencuri pandangan dari kekasih mungilnya yang meringkuk seperti anak kucing dengan tubuh terbalut jas milik Jongin. Sungguh menggemaskan. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak suka suhu yang terlalu dingin, tapi lelaki bermata bulat itu terus bersikeras supaya Jongin tidak menurunkan suhunya dengan alasan demi kenyamanan Jongin._

 _"Sebentar lagi kita sampai,"_

 _Jongin memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah Kyungsoo, ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari kendaraan itu duluan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, "Biar ku temani hingga kau terlelap, baby." Hati Kyungsoo bagai terbang bebas di udara saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, memang ini bukan yang pertamakalinya, tetapi lelaki itu selalu sukses membuatnya bahagia dan berbunga-bunga karena ucapan dan perhatiannya._

 _Lelaki tampan itu membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya erat sambil mereka berbaring bersama di kasur milik Kyungsoo, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Soo. Kau harus ingat itu," ucap Jongin dan disegel dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Kyungsoo. "A-Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jongin. Kau akan selalu menjadi Kkamjong-ku,"_

 _Lumatan dan pagutan lembut menjadi hal yang biasa bagi keduanya, begitupula dengan indahnya bercinta. Namun pahitnya kehidupan juga telah mereka cicipi bersama._

 _"Soo, sebetar lagi valentine, hadiah apa yang kau mau dariku?"_  
 _Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Jongin dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, "tidak usah." Jongin terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi tembam kekasihnya, "Katakan saja. Apapun, Soo"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mawar, coklat dan cermin doraemon yang besar supaya bisa aku pajang di kamarku," ucapnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum lembut, "Kau akan mendapatkannya,"_

 _Beberapa hari sebelum valentine, ayah Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang menjenguknya di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul._

 _"Kyungsoo-ah, aku mau kau kubur perasaanmu dalam-dalam dan akhiri hubungan kalian. Kau bilang kau mencintainya, 'kan?"_

 _"I-Iya, tuan Kim,"_

 _"Itu berarti kau harus merelakan Jongin untuk mencintai orang lain. Yang pasti orang itu harus seorang perempuan. Umurku tidak akan lama, jadi aku butuh Jongin untuk meneruskan perusahaanku,"_

 _Kyungsoo mungkin tersenyum simpul kepada lelaki tua yang tengah berbaring di kasur rumah sakit itu, tapi jauh didalam sana, hatinya remuk dan perlahan hancur menjadi serpihan kecil._

 _"Jongin sangat memercayaimu, jadi aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Tapi buang semua perasaanmu kepada anakku atau kau akan menghancurkan masa depannya,"_

 _Butiran air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk, "Baik, tuan Kim,"_

 _._

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris dan menarik tangannya dari hadiah pemberian Jongin.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu megerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berterimakasih?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin yang masih mengenakan kemeja putihnya dan celana bahan, "Ambil kembali semua hadiahmu, aku sudah tidak butuh."

Lelaki mungil itu sedikit tersentak saat tangan Jongin menangkup pipinya, membelai kulit wajahnya nan halus dengan ibu jarinya, "Soo.."

Ia bahkan tidak sadar akan betapa dekat jarak diantara mereka, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila, ".. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku,"

 _Kendalikan dirimu._

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tuan Kim,"

Ia ingat dengan persis apa yang terjadi hari itu. 14 Februari. Hari valentine pertama mereka. Tepat beberapa hari setelah ayah Jongin meninggal. Hari kasih sayang yang sewajarnya saling bertukar kado dan cokat, justru menjadi awal dari keretakan diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo memegang erat tanggung jawab yang telah tuan Kim berikan kepadanya dan benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Ia melukai Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu terlihat sangat terpukul karena pemutusan hubungan tanpa mendapat alasan yang jelas. Tapi Kyungsoo juga terluka. Ia semakin melukai dirinya sendiri yang telah terluka karena wasiat ayah Jongin.

Sampai saat ia datang ke rumah Jongin sebagai pelayan pribadinya dan mereka memulai semuanya dari awal. Tidak ada yang berani menyambung kembali hubungan cinta mereka yang kandas. Kyungsoo mulai memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'tuan' dan keduanya semakin terluka.

"Kyungsoo, berhenti berpura-pura."

"Aku sudah kehilangan Kkamjong-ku.." lirih Kyungsoo, bibirnya gemetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Soo, aku disini.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, air matanya tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya, entah kapan cairan bening itu akan habis hanya karena menangisi Jongin, "Sudah pergi.. Kkamjong-ku tidak akan meninggalkanku.. Kkamjong-ku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain aku.."

Kedua matanya terpejam saat Jongin mendekapnya, "Pergilah. Kau harus istirahat," ucapnya dengan sangat lembut tanpa membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Soo, jangan seperti ini.."

Kyungsoo melepas kedua lengan Jongin dari tubuhnya, "Kau baru saja menikah, tuan Kim, seharusnya kau tetap berada di sisi Nyonya kim.." lidah Kyungsoo terasa pahit.

"Tapi tempatku adalah di sisimu,"  
Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang tersiksa. Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus ia pihak. Kyungsoo atau ayahnya. Hatinya atau logikanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu,"  
Kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya.

 _Hangat.._

Jujur Kyungsoo rindu dengan diri mereka yang dulu, tapi ia tidak mau egois. Ia tidak mau merusak masa depan Jongin. Ia tidak mau Jongin menanggung malu karena harus mengadopsi anak jika ia menikahi Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan aku menjadi Kkamjong-mu saat malam hari.."

Kyungsoo membeku.

"Aku tidak bisa terus melakukan ini, aku bisa gila, Soo.."

 _Aku juga.._

"Kumohon.."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan ibu jari Jongin yang menyeka air matanya,

\- - LIES - -

Lelaki mungil bermata sipit itu menghela nafasnya, sudah larut dan Sehun belum juga pulang, jemari lentiknya masih terus memijit-mijit layar ponsel pintarnya. Mereka memang belum menikah, tapi tinggal bersama.

 _"Sehunnie, kapan kau pulang?"_

Dan pesan singkat itu terabaikan sampai akhirnya pintu apartemen mereka terbuka.

"Hunnie!"

"Hai, sayang," Sehun disambut oleh kecupan lembut di bibirnya yang ia balas dengan senang hati, "Kau merindukanku?"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengangguk, "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu," lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengecup pipi tembam Baekhyun, dahinya berkerut saat ia melihat sesuatu di leher Baekhyun, "Kau berselingkuh?"

Mata lelaki bertubuh mungil itu melebar, "A-Apa maksudmu?"

Tetapi pertanyaan Baekhyun justru dibalas oleh tatapan dingin Sehun dan tangannya yang mendarat di pipi Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"S-Sehun.."

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun membeku, ujung jemarinya menyentuh kulit pipi yang masih terasa perih karena tamparan Sehun, "Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Xi Luhan? Pria cantik asal Cina yang orangtuamu jodohkan. Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Mempertahankan sebuah hubungan yang bahkan kita tidak saling mencintai lagi?" sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang mendaratkan tangan mungilnya di pipi Sehun dengan kasar, "Kita impas."

Kedua mata sipit itu melebar kala punggungnya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. "Kau fikir ini cinta? Ini hanya nafsu, Baek," Sehun mencengkram rahang lelaki mungil itu, sebuah seringai terpampang di bibirnya.

"Nngh.."

Lidah Sehun menyapu garis rahang Baekhyun, sesekali meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan basah disana, diikuti gigitan kecil yang cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit mulus Baekhyun.

"B-Berhenti"

Lemah. Baekhyun selalu lemah saat seseorang menyentuhnya seperti itu. Kau boleh menyebut lelaki mungil itu sebagai 'jalang', tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan libidonya. Bagi Baekhyun, nafsunya bagai sebuah kutukan yang hanya bisa dipatahkan saat ia menemukan orang yang tepat dan ternyata Sehun bukan jawabannya.

"H-Hunhh.."

Entah sejak kapan baju Baekhyun berada di lantai, ia pun tidak peduli. Tangan mungil itu meremas rambut Sehun dengan kuat kala lelaki berkulit pucat itu mulai mencium, menghisap dan menggigiti kedua putingnya yang mengeras hingga kemerahan.

"H-Hun, b-berhenti.. Sshh.."

Tapi Sehun tidak menggubris pinta Baekhyun dan justru mencopot celana Baekhyun, menaruh satu kakinya di pundak Sehun, "Apa penisku tidak cukup untukmu, hmm? Hingga kau mencari penis lain diluar sana,"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "A-Apa yang kau bicara-Aakh!" ia mengrenyit menahan perih, "H-Hun, s-sa-kit.." ia mencengkram pundak Sehun erat saat jemarinya menerobos lubang Baekhyun secara paksa tanpa pelumas.

"Anak pintar, kau masih ingat untuk menggunakan kondom saat berselingkuh"  
Sehun menarik kembali jarinya dan menampar bokong Baekhyun, meninggalkan bekas merah berbentuk tangannya.

"S-Sakit, Hun.."

Sehun menyeringai, "Sakit?". Ucapan Baekhyun sungguh bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya saat ini, nafasnya tesenggal-senggal dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat menikmati siksaan dari lelaki berkulit pucat itu, ditambah kejantanan mungil yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang dan basah.

"Kau sungguh jalang, Byun Baekhyun,"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu lalu membuka pengait dan reselting celananya sendiri, hanya cukup untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang siap menikmati ketatnya lubang Baekhyun.

"S-Ssshh.. S-Sehunh.. Nng.."

Mendengar Baekhyun yang mengerang kesakitan justru membuatnya mengarahkan tenaga lebih untuk memaksakan penisnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Kau menyukainya, _bitch_?" Sehun berbisik di telinga Baekhyun saat ia sudah sepenuhnya tertanam di dalam lubang hangat itu dan segera menggenjot pinggangnya dengan kasar.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencengkram pundaknya, kuku pendeknya mulai menggores kulit pucat Sehun, dan lelaki mungil itu masih terlihat menikmati perlakuan kasarnya.

Baekhyun terkisap saat Sehun mulai mempercepat gerakannya, "Ugh.. A-Aah! Hhng.. B-Berhen-Nnng!" ia memejamkan kedua matanya dalam kenikmatan saat tangan besar nan kasar milik Sehun mulai mengocok kejantanan mungilnya.

Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai, sungguh mudah untuk membuat Baekhyun lemas dan pasrah. Terkadang Sehun bahkan berfikiran untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai budak seks nya.

Ia mencabut kejantanannya saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mulai sedikit gemetar dan lubangnya semakin menyempit, tanda ia akan klimaks.

Sehun menyeret tubuh mungil itu ke kasurnya sebelum mendorongnya dengan kasar dan menindih Baekhyun. "Sshh.. J-Jangan.. Kumohon.." tangan Baekhyun terus berusaha mencegah Sehun dari menyelipkan sebuah _cockring_ ke penisnya, dan gagal.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam seraya kembali menanamkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuh lelaki di bawahnya. Kedua tangan Sehun melingkar di leher jenjang Baekhyun, menekan saluran pernapasanya perlahan namun kuat saat pinggulnya kembali bergerak.

Desahan-desahan tertahan di tenggorokan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menegadah dengan mata tertutup dan tubuh yang tersentak-sentak.

"Hnng.. H-Hun.."

Jemari mungil itu meremas pergelangan tangan Sehun. Kepalanya mulai pening karena kekurangan asupan oksigen. Perpaduan antara sulit bernapas dan ujung penis Sehun yang terus menghujam prostatnya telak membuatnya hampir mencapai puncak dengan cepat.

"K-Keluar.. khh.. H-Hun.."

Sehun menggeram saat dinding rektum Baekhyun mengetat hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya saat menonton wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan tubuhnya mengejan, namun tidak ada setetes sperma pun yang dapat ia lepaskan karena kekangan _cockring._

"Jalang,"

\- - LIES - -

"Tuan Kim, kumohon.. Mengingat tentang masa lalu membuatku kurang nyaman,"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, hatinya bagai tersambar kilat. Kyungsoo benar-benar berbicara seperti mereka baru saja bertemu dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Do Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mati, dia tidak akan tahu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, "Sudahlah, istrimu membutuhkanmu.. Begitu juga anak-anakmu nanti," ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu.. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan,"

"Soo.."

Lelaki mungil itu lalu menatap Jongin, mata bulat itu masih terus menitikan air mata, "Izinkan aku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Kkamjong-ku," ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, "Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan, selamat tinggal.. Kkamjong,"

Jongin mendengus, "Aku benar-benar akan gila.. Soo, kumohon hentikan. Kita bisa kembali ke keadaan semula saat Geun Young tidur,"

 _Perempuan itu.._

"Bagaimana aku bisa berbahagia saat kau mengkhianati istrimu sendiri?"

Skak mat. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menggeram kesal, "Terserah.. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku akan pergi berbulan madu keluar negeri untuk beberapa minggu"

 _Bulan madu?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada majikannya, "Aku bangga kepadamu, aku yakin ayahmu juga bangga."

Pagi itu terasa berbeda, Jongin tidak pergi ke perusahaannya seperti biasa dan malah sibuk dengan kopernya sementara satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Geun Young, istrinya. Mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Paris untuk berbulan madu.

"Kami berangkat. Tolong jaga rumah sampai kami kembali,"

Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin, masih terasa sulit baginya untuk merelakan kepergian separuh jiwanya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cintai. Tetapi kehangatan dari tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya membuatnya tersadar, tidak seharusnya ia terjebak dalam kenangannya dengan Jongin.

 _Semuanya sudah berubah._

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Kembalilah dengan selamat,"

.  
.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?!"  
Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo terpaku pada Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di lengan Chanyeol, lelaki mungil itu terlihat pucat dan kelelahan.

"Dia sakit," sahut Chanyeol yang buru-buru merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasur Jongin dan menyelimutinya. "Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali," Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat tangannya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, "Aku akan ambilkan handuk, air dan obat"

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan, "Nng.. H-Hun, maaf.."

Chanyeol mengrenyitkan dahinya, "Baek?" ia membelai pipi lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun memang demam, tetapi tubuhnya menggigil.

 _"H-Hun, jangan!"_  
 _Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, menarik tangannya dari genggaman kasar Sehun yang menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, kedua matanya melebar saat Sehun mengguyurkan air keseluruh tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. "H-Hun.."_

 _"Bangunlah dari mimpimu, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun membeku, mata sipitnya menatap Sehun yang tengah melihatnya dengan dingin,_

 _Mimpi?_

 _Ia tahu ia salah karena sudah bermain api dibelakang Sehun, tetapi tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini hanya berdasar nafsu._

 _"Tidak! Hun! Buka!"_

 _Tangan mungilnya mengepal menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, ia terduduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya saat mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci._

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol, "D-Dia tahu.."

"T-Tahu?"

"Kau meninggalkan bekas di leherku," lelaki bertubuh mungil itu kini meringkuk dalam balutan selimut. "Astaga, maafkan aku,"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah, lagipula dia tidak mencintaiku. Dasar brengsek.. Dia bilang semuanya hanya sekedar nafsu," gerutuan terus mengalir dari bibir tipis itu, terlihat ada sedikit luka yang masih baru di bagian bibir bawahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali dengan sebuah handuk kecil, sebaskom air, obat dan sebotol air minum. "Minumlah obatnya, akan aku buatkan bubur nanti,"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu polos bagai bayi. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah menggoda kekasih lelaki bermata bulat itu dan sekarang yang terjadi, Kyungsoo justru merawat musuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun rasa, ia pantas mendapat siksaan dari Sehun, ia tidak berfikir dua kali saat mengambil keputusan yang begitu fatal.

 _Maaf..._

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang pergi berbulan madu, jadi kau bisa tinggal sampai kau pulih," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengompres dahi Baekhyun.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh pundak kekasihnya, membuat lelaki mungil itu menengok dengan mimik wajah yang bertanya. "Biar aku yang membuat buburnya," ia tersenyum dengan sangat tampan sebelum meninggalkan kedua lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun dari dahinya, rambutnya setengah basah dan itu membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu penasaran karena akhir-akhir ini belum turun hujan.

Ada rasa ragu di hati Baekhyun untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi melihat perhatian dan tatapan Kyungsoo yang khawatir membuatnya akhirnya menceritakan tentangnya yang menyelingkuhi Sehun dan dihukum tanpa menyebutkan dengan siapa ia berselingkuh, ia bahkan sampai sesenggukan di pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa tinggal di kamarku kalau Jongin tidak mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di sini,"

Baekhyun tertegun. Mereka bahkan tidak begitu mengenali satu sama lain dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menawarkan untuk berbagi kamar dengannya.

Baekhyun kini mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo sampai diperebutkan oleh dua lelaki super tampan.

Pribadinya yang kalem, lembut, perhatian dan baik hati mampu menarik siapapun untuk terbuka kepada Kyungsoo. Ia juga terlihat penyabar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "T-Tidak, aku akan merepotkanmu dan Chanyeol," jawabnya.

Merepotkan? mungkin lebih tepatnya menghancurkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tinggalah di kamarku," bibir hati nan tebal itu kini membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. Ya lagipula menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil, aktif dan cerewet saat ia sehat dan terlihat begitu rapuh saat ia sakit seperti sekarang.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat sambil berbaring, "Terimakasih, Soo.."

Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan semangkuk bubur hanya diam di tempatnya, terkejut dengan betapa akrabnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baru ditinggal beberapa menit saja, mereka sudah terlihat sangat dekat. Ia berdehem, "Aku kembali,"

Baekhyun lekas melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh Kyungsoo, ia tidak mau Chanyeol berfikir bahwa ia tidak tahu diri karena sudah menggoda kekasih Kyungsoo dan sekarang malah menangis dalam pelukannya. Ibarat musuh dalam selimut.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu lalu mengambil mangkuknya dari Chanyeol dan kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sebelum mulai menyuapi Baekhyun.

 _Tidak seharusnya aku mencoba merebut Chanyeol darinya.._

"Yeol-ah, mulai sekarang Baekhyun akan tinggal di kamarku," kedua mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar saat mengumumkan informasi itu, ia senang saat memiliki banyak orang untuk ia rawat, jadi ia akan semakin sibuk dan tidak ada celah untuk Jongin kembali memasuki fikirannya, ya walau faktanya sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk tidak memikirkan Jongin, terlebih lagi majikannya tengah berada jauh disana bersama sang istri.

 _"Biarkan aku menjadi kkamjong-mu saat malam hari,"_

Ia pasti sudah gila karena hampir menyetujui tawaran Jongin, beruntung Kyungsoo dapat menahan diri dan malah menggantung jawabannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat lengan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya, menarik tubuh mungil itu lebih dekat seakan memperingati Baekhyun untuk tidak menggodanya lagi. "J-Jangan merangkulku seperti ini didepan orang, ini memalukan.." bisik Kyungsoo setelah semburat merah muda menyebar dari pipi ke kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat kekasihnya yang begitu pemalu namun ia lalu mengubah senyumannya ke bibir yang manyun, "Kau malu memiliki kekasih seperti aku? Apa karena telingaku terlalu lebar?"

Rona di pipi Kyungsoo semakin terlihat jelas, "B-Bukan begitu, maksudku, aduh.. K-Kita membuat orang yang melihat kita menjadi tidak nyaman, Yeol.." tegas si mata bulat. Chanyeol dan Jongin, kedua rangkulannya sama-sama terasa hangat dan nyaman, hanya saja ukuran tubuh Chanyeol kelewat tinggi dan membuat Kyungsoo sulit mencapai bibirnya.

 **Cup**

"Biarkan saja"  
Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo dengan singkat dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Betapa bahagianya ia mengingat Jongin akan menghilang dari kehidupan mereka untuk beberapa minggu, yang berarti ia dan Kyungsoo bebas berpacaran dimana saja tanpa memperdulikan peraturan baru yang Jongin buat.

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan pria tinggi di sebelah Kyungsoo, ia terluka. Chanyeol terlihat begitu setia dan perhatian, itu membuatnya iri, tapi juga merasa bersalah. Sehun baru saja melukainya dan sikap Chanyeol membuat lukanya semakin dalam.

 _Aku bukan siapa-siapa.._

Lelaki bermata sipit itu mulai kehilangan harapan untuk memiliki Chanyeol.

"Buka mulutmu, Baek,"  
Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali memakan bubur yang Kyungsoo suapkan kepadanya. "Kalian terlihat sangat serasi," ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit heran.

 _Aku sungguh ingin memilikimu,_

Mungkin cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk tinggal dekat dengan Chanyeol dan terus berangan bahwa suatu saat akan ada pria yang mencintainya murni bukan karena nafsu semata.

 **Ddrrttt**

Kyungsoo meletakkan sendok yang ia pegang dan merogoh kantung celananya untuk meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

Jongin.

"Apa itu Jongin? Jangan biarkan dia melihat keadaanku," ucap Baekhyun sambil manyun. Terakhir kali Jongin tahu Baekhyun disakiti seorang pria, ia diomeli habis-habisan dengan rentetan nasehat dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengangkat _video call_ dari Jongin, mengarahkan ponselnya hingga hanya menampilkan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang masih merangkulnya. Jongin agak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di ponselnya, tapi berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya.

 _"Aku merindukan kalian. Kalian sedang apa?"_  
"Kami sedang.. Sarapan di kamar Kyungsoo," sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah habis.  
 _"Sarapan... Di kamar Kyungsoo? aneh. Kau tahu, disini pemandangannya indah sekali, mungkin nanti aku akan mengajak kalian juga kesini,"_

Kyungsoo sedaritadi hanya terdiam sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan Jongin yang tengah berbaring tanpa busana dengan Geun Young yang sama kondisinya tengah memeluknya dalam tidur, tubuh keduanya dibalut selimut tebal.

Rasa sakit itu datang lagi,

 _"Soo? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak suka mendengar rencanaku untuk membawa kalian ke Paris?"_  
"A-Apa? Oh.. B-Bukan, aku lupa aku sedang memasak air, kau bicara saja dengan Chanyeol," ia lalu menyerahkan ponselnya ke kekasihnya yang memandangnya bingung. Seingatnya Kyungsoo tidak sedang memasak apapun, lalu kenapa dia berlari secepat itu keluar ruangan?

.

Air mata lagi-lagi membasahi kedua pipi Kyungsoo, tangannya mengepal menahan rasa nyeri di hatinya.

"Bodoh.."

Ia memandang dirinya sendiri lewat kaca kamar mandi yang sudah ia kunci.

"Kau bilang kau masih ingin menjadi kkamjong-ku.."

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya,

"Dasar brengsek.. Kim Jongin brengsek.."

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dadanya lemah,

"Berhenti mempermainkanku.."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Cukup bagi Chanyeol beberapa menit berbincang dengan Jongin sebelum ia memutus sambungan telfon mereka dan pergi menyusul Kyungsoo.

Tidak seharusnya ia berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Baekhyun, ia takut kejadian waktu iu terulang lagi. Bukannya ia tidak tertarik kepada Baekhyun, hanya saja ia tidak tega kalau harus menambah penderitaan Kyungsoo yang sudah terus-terusan disakiti oleh Jongin.

"Soo?"  
Chanyeol tahu betul kemana lelaki bermata bulat itu pergi, ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan lembut, beberapa menit kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, "Tiba-tiba saja aku sakit perut,"

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku dengan orang lain berduaan dalam satu ruangan, Soo."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul pundak kekasih mungilnya, "Aku takut kau cemburu." Ucapannya sontak membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah hebat, ia langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol, "Dasar bodoh.. A-Aku percaya kepadamu, untuk apa aku cemburu,"

 _Percaya?_

Kepergian Jongin terbukti membuat Kyungsoo lebih ceria karena kehadiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama menyaksikan drama dan bermain game, juga membantu satu sama lain. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama mampu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari Jongin, yang seharusnya pulang hari ini.

"Chanyeol, hentikan. Bagaimana kalau Jongin pulang dan melihat kita?" bisik Kyungsoo kepada lelaki jangkung yang terus memeluknya dari belakang dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Jongin, turunkan aku, aku baik-baik saja~!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara Geun Young, rupanya mereka sudah pulang. Ia segera menyingkir dari pelukan Chanyeol untuk menyambut kedua majikannya sambil tersenyum lebar, "S-Selamat datang," ia tergagap saat melihat Geun Young yang ada dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Ini memalukan, Jongin," bisik perempuan itu dengan sebuah pukulan lemah di dada suaminya. "Aku tidak mau kau dan bayiku terluka,"

 _Bayi?_

Kyungsoo membeku, ia begitu terpukul mendengar berita 'bahagia' dari pengantin baru di hadapannya. Rangkulan lengan kekar Chanyeol di pundaknya menyadarkannya dari rasa nyeri di hatinya, "N-Nyonya Kim, kau hamil?" nada bicara Kyungsoo berada di ambang antara senang dan sedih, lebih menjurus ke sedih sepertinya.

"Aku belum tahu pasti, tapi berdasarkan alat tes kehamilan, ya." Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Jongin, "kami akan pergi ke dokter." "Tapi kau harus istirahat sekarang, sayang" Ucap lelaki berkulit tan itu yang kemudian menggendong Geun Young menuju kamar mereka.

"Selamat untuk kalian.."  
Lirih Kyungsoo seraya menyaksikan keduanya menghilang ke lantai atas.

\- - LIES - -

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sini? Nanti kau sakit," ucap Chanyeol sambil membalut tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut yang ia pegang. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di luar seperti ini. Ia tersenyum kepada kekasihnya, "Aku heran, kemana perginya bintang-bintang di langit?" ucapnya saat pandangannya beralih kembali ke langit gelap tanpa taburan bintang, bulan pun terlihat samar tertutupi awan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak melihat satu yang paling terang?". Dahi lelaki mungil itu berkerut, mencari bintang yang sedang kekasihnya bicarakan, "Dimana?". "Di sebelahmu," sahut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo langsung tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "Astaga, kau sangat gombal!" ucapnya disela tawa yang sulit ia hentikan. Pipi Chanyeol sedikit memerah karena malu, tapi ia tersenyum sumringah melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa lepas.

 _Teruslah tersenyum_..

Pandangan Chanyeol tak lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo, ia terlihat begitu indah dan bersinar saat tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut, membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu terkejut sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Saranghae.." bisik Chanyeol. Kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah, Chanyeol terdengar sangat tulus. Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam saat lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, terdiam dalam posisi mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, tangan besarnya menangkup pipi kekasihnya.

Lelaki bermata sipit yang sedaritadi menonton adegan mesra Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada kalian,_

Niat Baekhyun untuk merebut Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo sudah hampir sepenuhnya runtuh. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menginterupsi pasangan itu. Perutnya bergemuruh dan ia meringis kelaparan. Jujur Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak, tapi apa boleh buat kalau keadaanya seperti ini.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil dan kurus itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sambil menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Telur.. Tomat.. _Bacon_.. Hm," Baekhyun terus mengobrak-abrik kulkas, mencari sesuatu yang mudah untuk dimasak. "Ah! Ayam!" jeritnya dengan bahagia, ia langsung mengambil semangkuk potongan ayam beku yang telah dibumbui. Menggoreng ayam tidak akan sesusah itu 'kan?

Dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, Baekhyun segera memanaskan minyak dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak dan langsung memasukkan beberapa potong ayam beku tadi. Awalnya semua terlihat baik-baik saja, sampai letupan-letupan kecil mulai terjadi dan Baekhyun sedikit takut. Ia menjerit saat terjadi letupan yang lebih besar dan sebagian minyak mengenai lengannya, membuat Baekhyun semakin menjerit seraya menggenggam baju lelaki yang mendekapnya.

Letupan itu berhenti saat Chanyeol mematikan kompornya.

"Kenapa kau memasak sendiri?!"

Baekhyun membeku, ia mengenali suara bas itu dan aroma tubuhnya. Lelaki itu terdengar sangat khawatir, ia langsung membawa Baekhyun ke wastafel dan memegangi tangan Baekhyun yang terkena cipratan minyak panas, membiarkan kulit yang kemerahan itu dialiri air dari keran.

"Aku fikir kau sedang sibuk," jawab Baekhyun, dekapan Chanyeol membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit di lengannya.

"Tidak, lagipula kau biasanya meminta sesuatu tanpa melihat situasi, jadi kenapa kali ini kau sungkan?" tangan Chanyeol mengusap kulit yang terkena cipratan minyak itu dengan lembut, "Ayam yang beku mengandung air dari lapisan es yang tercipta karena ditaruh di kulkas, air yang bercampur dengan minyak panas akan berakibat fatal. Beruntung kau hanya terkena sedikit cipratannya. Lain kali, biarkan ayamnya sampai suhunya seperti suhu ruangan, baru boleh kau masak,"

Baekhyun memang mendengar semua perkataan Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak terfokus disana, kehangatan dari tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman dan tenang, ia akan mengguyur minyak panas dengan seember air kalau itu berarti ia dapat memeluk Chanyeol sedekat ini. "Duduklah disana, biar aku yang memasak. Apa kau mau coklat panas?"

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tersadar dan mengangguk, "B-Baiklah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu.." ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Chanyeol dan duduk di sebuah kursi, kedua matanya terus mengamati lelaki tampan yang tengah membuatkannya makan malam. Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, terasa sedikit nyeri disana saat ia mengingat siapa pemilik hati Chanyeol. Aneh memang, Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah sakit hati, apalagi karena cinta. Walaupun Sehun sudah mengatakan dan melakukan hal-hal yang kejam kepadanya, hatinya tidak terasa nyeri, meski ia tahu Sehun bermain dengan Luhan dibekakangnya, ia juga tidak merasa sakit.

Tapi Chanyeol, lelaki ini sungguh luar biasa. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis.

"Makanlah yang banyak, panggil saja aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu,"  
Baekhyun tertegun saat Chanyeol mengecup dahinya sebelum meninggalkannya dengan sepiring nasi dan ayam, juga segelas coklat panas.

.

"Ini," Chanyeol kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, memberikan lelaki bermata bulat itu segelas coklat panas. "Terimakasih"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Chanyeol, saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat ia mulai berfikir kalau perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka justru membuat hubungan mereka lebih romantis. Kepalanya tepat bersandar di bahu Chanyeol bagaikan mereka benar-benar tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Ya mungkin hanya tubuh mereka yang tercipta untuk satu sama lain, bukan hati mereka yang cenderung berpaling ke orang lain.

Mungkin kalau hari itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak bertemu dan memulai hubungan, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Namun siapa yang bisa menolak takdir?

.

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Hari pertama sekamar dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun ternyata cukup menyenangkan, terlebih lagi lelaki bermata sipit itu sudah sembuh. Ia terus bercerita soal kelakuan Jongin saat kecil dan betapa dekatnya mereka berdua saat masih sekolah. Jongin sempat bercerita kepada Baekhyun soal seorang lelaki bermata bulat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dengan satu lirikan dan itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali ia melihat Jongin. Ibu Kyungsoo menyuruhnya membeli beberapa potong roti dan kebetulan ada Jongin disana, ia sedang berdebat dengan seorang wanita paruh baya, ternyata wanita itu ibunya. Saat itu Kyungsoo sedang buru-buru, jadi ia tidak sempat memperhatikan sekitar.

"Apa lelaki yang Jongin ceritakan itu adalah kau?"  
Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, "A-Apa? Bukan, aku baru pindah ke Seoul setelah selesai sekolah di Gyeonggi-do, jadi tidak mungkin aku dan Jongin bertemu,"

 _Bohong.._

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Jongin terlihat sangat bahagia dan kasmaran waktu itu, aku heran, lelaki macam apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu tergila-gila," ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur," bisik lelaki bermata bulat itu sambil memejamkan matanya, lelah rasanya untuk selalu mengingat Jongin, walau itu diluar kuasanya. Bagi Kyungsoo, lelaki tampan berkulit tan itu bagaikan obat. Sebuah obat yang dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman dan begitu terhanyut dalam fikirannya sendiri, obat yang membuatnya ketergantungan dan tidak bisa berhenti,

Obat yang mematikan..

"Jongin itu bodoh, dia lebih memilih untuk mencari pelampiasan daripada mengejar orang yang sesungguhnya ia cintai,"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya, ".. dia pasti punya alasan," sahutnya dengan lirih.

\- - LIES - -

"Chanyeol, tolong buatkan bubur dan bawakan ke kamarku,"  
Lelaki jangkung itu mengangguk dan dengan sergap meracik bumbu dan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan. Ditengah kegiatannya membuat sarapan untuk majikan barunya, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, "Chanyeol-ah~" ia tersenyum lembut mendengar suara merdu kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," Lelaki jangkung itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, "Apa kau lapar?"

Kedua mata bulat itu terpejam kala menikmati kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol saat memeluknya lebih erat, "Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu, duduklah di sana dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini,"

Kyungsoo menurut, ia melepaskan dekapanya dan duduk di kursi, "Kau tahu, aku merasa kurang berguna sekarang.. Kerjaku sekarang hanya membereskan apa-apa yang terlewatkan oleh pembantu disini.." bibir hati itu mengerucut, ".. Nyonya Kim juga berkata kalau ia bisa menggantikanku untuk membantu dan mengurus Jongin," lanjutnya sambil memainkan ujung baju tidurnya, "Apa ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk pergi?"

Chanyeol hampir saja menjatukan nampan yang ia pegang saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Masih terlalu pagi bagi mereka untuk berfikir serkeras itu, "Biarkan aku mengantar bubur ini, lalu kita bicarakan itu, oke?"

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak mau ciuman selamat pagi, Yeol?" tanyanya lembut dengan pipi yang merona, membuat kekasihnya yang tampan terkekeh gemas dan langsung mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Gomawo," bisik Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu untuk mengantar pesanan Jongin.

Tidak ada satupun pertayaan yang terlontar mengenai bubur yang Chanyeol buat, karena Kyungsoo tahu untuk siapa sarapan itu dan basa-basi tentang makanan yang Chanyeol buat pagi ini jelas bukan topik yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas.

"Ya, kurasa sekaranglah waktunya aku pergi," bisik Kyungsoo sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kyungsoo, nyonya kim memanggilmu,"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu tersadar dari lamuannya dan mengangguk kepada Chanyeol yang menyampaikan panggilan itu, "Baiklah, terimakasih,"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ke lantai atas, dimana ada kamar kedua majikannya. Beberapa ketukan lembut mendarat di permukaan pintu berbahan kayu itu sebelum Kyungsoo masuk dan membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit sambil tersenyum, "Ada apa nyonya memanggilku?"

Geun young terlihat sedikit pucat, mungkin karena ia terus muntah sepanjang malam karena kehamilannya, "Kemarilah." Kyungsoo pun mendekat, ia baru sadar betapa miripnya matanya dengan mata Geun Young, begitu pula dengan bibir mereka.

 _Mungkinkah yang Baekhyun katakan benar?_

Kyungsoo semakin yakin saat melihat senyum mereka yang juga mirip.

 _Pelampiasan.._

"Kau mau 'kan membantuku selama masa kehamilanku? Aku juga sempat berfikiran untuk menjadikanmu pengasuh anakku. Jongin bilang kau orang yang sangat lembut dan perhatian, kau juga berbakat dalam segala hal,"

Tamat. Do Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tamat.

"A-Ah, itu t-terlalu berlebihan, nyonya Kim.. Tentu saja aku mau,"

Sekarang ia tidak punya alasan untuk pergi. Geun Young membutuhkannya dan ia tidak mungkin menolak, lagipula ia melakukan ini demi Jongin dan calon penerus perusahaan ayah Jongin. "Apa kau mau aku suapi?" tanyanya dengan lembut, hampir lirih karena menahan tangis.

 _Sekarat.._

Hatinya benar-benar hancur tak bersisa kali ini.

Ia kembali tersenyum saat perempuan itu mengangguk, "Duduklah,"

 _Aku sekarat.._

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Geun Young dan mulai menyuapi perempuan itu dengan perlahan, sesekali menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan tisu. "Apa tuan Kim sudah berangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Ia bilang, banyak proyek penting yang sedang dikerjakan."

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa kasihan kepada Geun Young, pria berkulit tan itu tega meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah hamil muda, ya walaupun itu demi masa depan mereka, seharusnya ia menyempatkan menemani Geun Young walau sehari.

"Dia bilang akan pulang cepat dan membawaku ke dokter untuk _check up_ ," sambung Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, "Kau sangat beruntung, nyonya Kim.. Kau mendapatkan seorang suami yang pekerja keras dan perhatian,"

Geun young mengangguk, "Terimakasih,"

Wanita itu memaksakan diri untuk makan dengan lahap, sesuai pesan suaminya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Geun Young, lalu beralih ke perutnya yang tertutupi piyama dan selimut. Ia tersenyum miris.

 _Yang berbaring dan mengandung anak dari Jongin seharusnya aku.._

"Soo, aku mual.."

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu seketika panik, "A-Astaga, jangan muntah disini.. Bagaimana ini.. Apa kau bisa berdiri?" wajahnya merona malu saat Geun Young tertawa kecil.

"Lucunya. Tolong matikan pendingin ruangannya,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bangkit untuk mematikan pendingin ruangan dengan menggunakan _remote_ , "Kau sudah tidak mual?"

"Masih, aku akan kembali tidur saja."  
Geun Young terlihat sangat lemah, jadi Kyungsoo langsung membantunya untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, "Terimakasih,"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengangguk sedikit, "Sudah tugasku.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf banget buat yg ngerasa kalo konflik di ffnya berlarut-larut atau terlalu lama, tapi emang begitu, takutnya kalo kebanyakan di skip juga ga enak dibaca. Dijamin happy ending kok^^ dan kalo ada yang ngerasa kalo ChanBaek nya terlalu nonjol daripada Kaisoo nya, itu karena emang belum waktunya, tenang aja nanti juga aku banyakin momen kaisoo-nya.

Buat yang udh favorite, follow sama comment makasih banyak :3 ngebantu banget balikin semangat, kadang sampe ketawa-ketawa sendiri bacanya. Plis jangan timpukin aku karena nyiksa Kyungsoo *ngumpet dalem kulkas*


	16. Chapter 16

Memasuki usia kehamilan 4 bulan, Geun Young terlihat semakin bahagia dan bercahaya, ia rutin meminum susu khusus untuk nutrisi sang jabang bayi dan makan dengan teratur, tentunya dengan gizi yang sudah disesuaikan. Semua fasilitas, perawatan dan _check up_ tak lepas dari peran Jongin sebagai suaminya, terlepas dari ketekunanya mencari nafkah, ia meluangkan cukup banyak waktu demi mendampingi sang istri.

Kebahagiaan keduanya semakin lengkap saat mengetahui bahwa bayi yang dikandung Geun Young adalah laki-laki.

"Istriku semakin gemuk saja~" goda Jongin sambil mencubit pipi istrinya dengan senyuman yang lebar. "Aku tidak akan rela mengandung kalau bukan karenamu," balas Geun Young.

"Kau sangat mencintaiku ya? Kau dengar itu 'kan, aegi? Umma-mu sangat mencintai Appa-mu yang tampan ini," tangan Jongin membelai perut Geun Young yang mulai membesar dengan penuh sayang.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan pasangan suami istri yang tengah bermesraan itu, ia sudah biasa melihat Jongin mencium bibir dan perut Geun Young, mengumbar kata-kata manis lalu segera berangkat ke kantor dengan senyumanya yang lebar.

Kyungsoo terbiasa menahan rasa sakit dan air mata.

Dan ia harus bisa menahan semua itu, terlebih lagi ia sekarang berperan sebagai pelayan pribadi Geun Young.

Miris memang, tapi Kyungsoo bisa apa?

"Apa? Tampan? Kyungsoo, kau dengar dia? Jongin mengatakan dirinya tampan, apa menurutmu begitu?"

Ya setidaknya ia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil Jongin, mereka sering mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda dan terkadang membelikanya berbagai barang usai pergi jalan-jalan berdua.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "Aku.. Tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan lembut.

 _Tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan betapa sempurnanya dia.._

Geun Young memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ayolah, memihak kepadaku." pintanya sambil mentap sang pelayan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan nyonya Kim," ucap lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

Sayangnya semua canda dan gurauan yang mereka lontarkan justru tidak membangkitkan hasrat Kyungsoo untuk tertawa. Ia justru merasa semakin tak punya harapan, berharap seseorang segera menculiknya entah kemana, yang penting ia bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Pergi dari kehidupan Jongin.

Ia semakin tertekan.

Terlebih lagi dengan sikap Jongin yang semakin berani kepadanya, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Geun Young.

Miris memang, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ada dalam kepala Jongin hingga ia menyelingkuhi Geun Young yang tengah berjuang mengurus calon penerus perusahaan dalam rahimnya.

"Jangan mendekat.."

Jongin menyeringai seperti orang sakit jiwa, kedua mata elangnya menatap lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tengah bergidik ketakutan, air mata mulai mengisi kantung matanya.

".. Kumohon"

Bagai sudah ditulikan, Jongin justru mendekat, tanganya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan pemberontakanya.

"T-Tuan Kim, jangan.."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, rasa bersalah kembali menghantuinya saat bibir Jongin mulai mengecup sepanjang garis rahangnya. Segala upaya yang ia lakukan untuk memberontak tidak ada gunanya.

"Nngh.. T-Tuan Kim.."

Ini bukan yang pertamakalinya, Jongin memang terkadang terbangun di tengah malam dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah berada di dapur. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia langsung melancarkan aksinya untuk memenuhi hasrat terpendamnya kepada Kyungsoo, dan hebatnya tak pernah ada yang menangkap basah aksi mereka.

Ia frustrasi.

Ia sangat ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, hati, jiwa dan raganya, semua. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan ayahnya hancur.

Semua ini mulai membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"T-Tuan K-Kim.."

Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh majikanya, sejenak melupakan fakta bahwa pujaan hatinya itu kini sudah beristri.

Serba salah memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa memberontak. Ibarat sudah basah, mandi sekalian. Lagipula ia juga rindu dengan masa-masa mereka masih menjadi kekasih dulu. Masa-masa dimana Jongin hanya miliknya seorang.

"Apa aku sudah menyakitimu, Soo? Apa kau akan menyerah sekarang?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo, ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang jelas menggambarkan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan, bibirnya gemetar. Ia menggeleng.

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah.._

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memungut kembali baju tidurnya yang berserakan di lantai dapur, sesekali ia sesenggukan.

"Menyerahlah.."

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata majikanya, "A-Aku tidak mau.."

"Keras kepala"

 _Kau sudah mengahancurkan aku, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku korbankan, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyerah._

Sepasang mata bulat itu terus mengikuti pergerakan Jongin, menatapnya menjauh meninggalkanya sendirian. Seperti biasanya.

\- - LIES - -

"Soo, bangunlah,"

Tidak, ia tidak ingin kembali terbangun di keadaan yang sama. Terus terbangun dalam kisah percintaanya yang terlalu rumit, setidaknya begitulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Geun Young akan melahirkan,"

Kyungsoo bahkan terlalu tenggelam dalam kepiluanya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sudah 9 bulan lebih ia disiksa terus-menerus oleh sikap Jongin yang semakin semena-mena.

Ia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan mentap teman sekamarnya, "Astaga!"

Kyungsoo yang dulu disiplin seiring berjalanya waktu mulai sering terlambat bangun tidur, beruntung Jongin dan Geun Young tidak mempermasalahkanya, walau memang sebenarnya alasan ia bangun siang adalah karena melayani Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak akan berhenti sampai ia benar-benar puas.

"Jongin berpesan agar kau mempersiapkan baju Geun Young dan kain-kain untuk membalut bayinya,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah.. Maaf aku selalu bangun terlambat," gumamnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mandilah, aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya,"

Kedua lelaki mungil itu menjadi sangat dekat sejak mereka mulai tinggal sekamar, bukan berarti Baekhyun tahu segalanya tentang Kyungsoo, tapi mereka sudah memahami kebiasaan masing-masing.

Hal yang mengherankan dan ajaib berhubung sifat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serba bertolak belakang.

Kepalan besar tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut mengetuk permukaan pintu kamar rawat inap Geun Young sebelum membukanya perlahan untuk meminimalisir suara yang mungkin pintu itu timbulkan.

Ketiganya lalu memasuki ruangan berlapiskan cat putih dan terlihat sangat steril itu. Wajah Geun Young sedikit pucat, namun bahagia walaupun ia baru saja melalui ritual antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan anaknya secara normal.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat begitu gemas saat melihat sang bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapan sang ibu. Mereka sampai mengabaikan Jongin yang menyambut dan menawarkan tempat duduk.

Ia telihat begitu mirip dengan Geun Young, terutama bentuk mata dan bibirnya sedangkan yang menurun dari Jongin hanya bagian hidungnya saja. Meski begitu, bayi itu masih terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sementara dua orang itu terpaku pada anggota baru keluarga Kim, kedua mata Kyungsoo justru terpaku pada sosok yang kini berdiri di samping Geun Young yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Jongin terlihat menghindari kontak mata denganya.

"Lucunya, siapa namanya?" tanya Baekhyun yang hampir memekik saat menyentuh pipi gembil nan lembut milik sang bayi.

Geun Young tersenyum lembut, "Kim Taeoh,"

"Nama yang bagus. Aku yakin nama itu akan membawanya menjadi seorang yang sukses dalam mengelola perusahaan ayahnya," sahut Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Soo? Apa kau menangis?" wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menitikan air mata dengan khawatir,

Lelaki bermata bulat itu tersentak, "A-Apa? Tidak, sedaritadi mataku terasa kering.." ia tertawa renyah sambil menyeka air matanya dan segera menghampiri Geun Young untuk melihat wajah sang bayi lebih jelas, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu," ucapnya seraya memegang tangan mungil Taeoh, mengelusnya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Benarkah?" Geun Young tertawa keci, "Ternyata aku benar, satu-satunya yang mirip darinya dengan Jongin hanya hidung mereka, 'kan?"

Ketiga orang yang tengah menjenguk Geun Young sontak tertawa, dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut masing-masing tentunya, mereka sadar betul akan kehadiran anggota keluarga Kim yang baru dan tidak ingin membangunkan bidadari mungil itu dari tidurnya.

Jongin hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"Tapi ia masih terlihat tampan, kurasa itu juga menurun dari Appa-nya," sambung Geun Young untuk membela Jongin, bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menjadi suami yang sangat baik dimata Geun Young. Jongin rela tidak tidur beberapa kali untuk menemani Geun Young saat ia tidak bisa tidur atau tiba-tiba merasa mual, walaupun esok harinya Jongin masih harus bekerja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut saat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya mulai merambat ke tubuhnya. Lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis itu mengerti dan selalu ada disaat Kyungsoo merasa kurang baik, sekalipun ia tidak pernah bertanya alasan yang membuat Kyungsoo _badmood_.

 _Terlalu baik.._

Semua perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir kalau-kalau lelaki itu menyadari bahwa selama ini ia hanya sebuah pelarian Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pasti akan terluka. Ia baru menyadari bahwa keputusanya untuk menjadikan seorang Park Chanyeol sebagai pelarian bukanlah hal yang tepat dan terkesan egois, seolah-olah ia melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menyakiti Chanyeol, yang pada kenyataanya tidak sama sekali. Bahkan mungkin tidak ada cara untuk membuat rasa nyeri di hatinya berkurang.

Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa semua upaya yang ia lakukan untuk melupakan dan menata kembali hatinya hanya sia-sia. Bukan rasa lega yang ia dapat, ia justru semakin merasa bersalah dan tidak tenang.

 _Harus aku akhiri segera.._

.

.

.

.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note:  
Maaf banget baru sempet lanjutin hehe baru ada waktu:-: semoga masih semangat liat akhirnya ya, selamatmembaca :3

* * *

Murahan. Entah kata kasar darimana yang Kyungsoo temukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan majikannya sendiri menudurinya selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan setelah majikannya menikah. Ia yakin, pelacurpun tidak akan melakukan hal sehina itu.

"Makanlah lebih banyak, Soo.."

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya, terbesit rasa bersalah dimatanya. Chanyeol terlalu baik untuknya. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun meminta _jatah_ kepadanya, bahkan berciuman pun mereka jarang. Lelaki itu yang terus mendorong Kyungsoo untuk menjadi lebih baik, lelaki itu juga yang terus menerus ia sakiti.

"C-Chan, aku ingin putus.."

Chanyeol membeku. _Kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat?_

"I-Ini bukan salahmu.. Ini aku. Aku.. Tidak ingin menyakitimu terus. Aku tidak ingin kau berfikir bahwa kau hanya pelarianku saja.." Kyungsoo akhirnya berkata jujur. Terlalu berat baginya untuk menyimpan semua beban sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk melepas setidaknya satu beban.

"Pelarian?" Mendengar kata itu, yang terbesit dalam benak pria tinggi itu langsung bayangan majikan mereka, Kim Jongin. "Rupanya kau masih mencintainya ya.." Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menyeka sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan tisu, "Aku fikir aku telah memenangkan hatimu. Tapi tidak apa-apa," ia mengelus pelan pipi Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku. Tapi kau benar-benar bukan pelarian, aku hanya tidak tega untuk menolakmu.. Kau begitu baik kepadaku, Chan."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Aku mengerti, Soo," ia mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, "lanjutkan makanmu, aku tidak apa-apa."

\- —LIES— -

"Hmm? Kau terlihat sangat senang, Taeoh~ kau suka ya bermain dengan paman Baek?" Goda Baekhyun kepada bayi mungil yang tengah tertawa dalam gendongannya, "Paman Baek.. Terdengar aneh. Bibi Baek.. Lebih aneh. Hyung? Iya Hyung saja.." Ia bergumam sendiri. Jemari lentiknya mencubit-cubit pelan pipi tembam Taeoh, "Lucunya, kau mirip dengan Kyungsoo dan Geun young. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak ikut dalam proses pembuatanmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah sambil menggendong-gendong keponakan pertamanya. "Hyung akan membawamu main ke lotte world kalau sudah besar,"

Kedua mata sipitnya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sedang termenung di dapur, memandang keluar jendela. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol sambil terus menggoda Taeoh. Ia tidak tahan kalu harus mendiamkan bayi selucu Taeoh. "Kau bertanya kepadaku atau Taeoh?" Suara bass Chanyeol cukup mengejutkan Taeoh. "Astaga, berbicaralah lebih lembut! Kau mengejutkan Taeoh.. Uu~ sayangku~ maafkan paman dobi ya. Tentu saja aku berbicara kepadamu, Chanyeol."

"Paman dobi? Nama macam apa itu.." Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan melihat bayi di gendongan Baekhyun, "Kau harus segera punya bayi, kau cocok sekali menggendong bayi," ia tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "kau belum menjawabku." "Ayolah Baek, hibur aku sedikit, aku baru saja putus dengan Kyungsoo," lelaki bertelinga lebar itu mendengus pelan. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Putus? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol yang gemas langsung mencubit bibir tipis Baekhyun, menghentikan brondongan pertanyaan dari lelaki bawel itu. "Begini lebih baik. Kau semakin mirip ibu-ibu, membawa bayi dan bawel"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di tangan Chanyeol, "dan kau mirip kakek tua yang terserang darah tinggi–oh! Omo! Maafkan hyung, sayangku, ayo kita keluar, kau tidak menyukai paman dobi ya?" Tangisan Taeoh membuat Baekhyun segera menggendongnya keluar rumah untuk menghibur bayi itu.

"Paman dobi... Dan ia sebut dirinya Hyung. Dia bahkan lebih tua daripada aku," Chanyeol tertawa kecil, heran dengan perilaku Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan heran kepada dirinya sendiri, ia baru saja putus dari Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang dari dulu sangat ia harapkan, tapi sekarang ia masih sempat tertawa. Ia bahkan tidak ingat rasa menyesal lagi. Apa hatinya sudah berpaling?

"Baek! Tunggu, aku ikut!"

Sepertinya hatinya sudah berpaling.

"Geun young, berhentilah bermain dengan ponselmu.. Apa kau tidak ingin bermain dengan anak kita? Daritadi Baekhyun terus menggendongnya dan mengajaknya bermain," protes Jongin sambil menatap istrinya yang tengah berbaring di kasur dengan ponsel pintar yang seolah melekat di tangannya. Dari hari kelahiran Taeoh, ia terus menerus menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya dan Jongin mulai jengkel. "Sebentar, aku sedang memamerkan anak kita. Sebentar lagi Taeoh akan terkenal,"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi dan semakin heran. "Terkenal? Kau ingin anak kita terkenal? Kau bahkan belum menyentuhnya hari ini."

Geun young mendengus pelan, "Aku sudah memberinya ASI."

Ingin rasanya Jongin memarahi istrinya sampai wanita itu menangis, tapi ia tak sampai hati. Ia tidak tega. Mungkin Geun Young juga ingin menikmati waktunya sendiri.

"Lihat, itu appa, kau mau digendong appa?"

Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak masuk tanpa izin ke rumah atau kamar orang lain.

"Pintu disana setidaknya punya fungsi, Baek.." Protes Jongin sambil memindahkan Taeoh dari gendongan Baekhyun, mendekapnya penuh sayang. Ia menatap wajah bayi digendongannya. Semakin dilihat, Taeoh semakin mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena struktur wajah Geun Young dan Kyungsoo mirip.

"Um, Geun Young, bukankah seharusnya kau menyusui Taeoh? Aku ingat dokter mengatakan kepadamu untuk menyusui setiap 2 jam sekali," kedua mata Baekhyun melihat kearah Geun Young.

Tidak digubris, Baekhyun mendecih. "Keluar sana," usir Jongin. Ia sudah kehabisan akal. Entah bagaimana cara untuk menyadarkan Geun Young yang begitu tenggelam dalam dunia maya.

"Dasar aneh. Aku kan cuma mengingatkan," gerutu Baekhyun dibalik pintu kamar Jongin, "Taeoh yang malang."

"Kenapa dengan Taeoh?"

Saking sibuknya menggerutu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, "Ah t-tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi asal bicara.." ia lalu teringat akan kandasnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, "Kau p-putus dengan-""iya," lelaki bermata bulat itu langsung menjawab dan tersenyum sedih, "ia terlalu baik. Aku tidak pantas untuknya."

Entah Baekhyun harus merasa sedih atau senang karena, jujur saja ia menyukai Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak akan terpana melihat sosok bertubuh atletis dan tinggi seperti Chanyeol? Jangan lupakan ketampanan wajahnya, terlebih lagi Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik dan perhatian.

"Aku pergi dulu," Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

Besar harapan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol sekalipun malam itu Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan perasaannya.

"Baek, aku merindukanmu," sepasang lengan kuat dan kekar melingkar di pinggang mungil Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu cukup melihat alur urat-urat di lengan pucat itu untuk tahu siapa pemiliknya. "Hunnie, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mengusap pelan wajah lelaki pucat itu. "Dengan sedikit kedipan mata untuk Kyungie." mata Baekhyun memicing, "dasar genit." "bukan genit tapi mempesona," sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah makan? Biar aku pinta Chanyeol untuk buatkan makanan ya," jemari lentik Baekhyun menggenggam tangan besar Sehun, menariknya dengan lembut ke dapur.

Terlihat sosok Chanyeol yang sedang duduk termenung. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya.

"Um, Chanyeol-ah, tolong buatkan sandwich untuk Sehun,"

Kedua mata Chanyeol langsung tertuju kepada pria pucat berambut hitam dengan lengan yang tengah Baekhyun peluk, "Sehun? Pacarmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" celetuk Sehun sambil menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya kedalam pelukan.

Tidak jelas angin apa yang menerpa Chanyeol, ia terlihat sedikit jengkel dengan kemesraan yang SeBaek pamerkan. Hatinya terasa tidak tenang dan sedikit kecewa melihat betapa manja Baekhyun kepada kekasihnya. Namun semua kejengkelannya tertutup rapi karena ia hanya akan menunjukkan ekspresi kecewanya kepada kompor di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah yeol, kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari Kyungsoo." ucap Baekhyun yang masih didekap Sehun.

 _Mungkin aku?_


End file.
